Stepmom
by EmoStarlette
Summary: 32-year-old Summer has taken the fashion world by storm, but now she’s ready to settle down. The thing is her fiancé is a package deal, and his kids aren’t exactly thrilled to have a new step mom. SS, RM PG-13 for references.
1. Learning to Breathe

Title: Stepmom

Summary: 32-year-old Summer has taken the fashion world by storm, but now she's ready to settle down. The thing is her fiancé is a package deal, and his kids aren't exactly thrilled to have a new step mom.

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own The OC or the movie Stepmom to which I owe my inspiration for this story. I do however own any original characters, and the story itself. If you want to use this, or add it to your fan fiction archive/site, please email or IM ) me so I can have a link. Thank you, and enjoy!

* * *

The streets of Manhattan were slick with September rain, and the sounds of car horns resonated in the air. 32-year-old Summer Roberts stepped out onto the curb, a confident air about her. Tonight had to be perfect, she thought to herself, as she stuck out her arm in order to hail a cab. Just as a taxi pulled up to the sidewalk, a voice erupted from the rush hour traffic.

"Hey, you!" Summer turned around, her eyes peering at the see of yellow cars. In the middle of them all was a familiar BMW- the same vehicle that belonged to her best friend and business partner. "Hop in, I'm going your way." Summer smiled and ran over to the car as quickly as she could in Prada pumps.

"Hi Coop," Summer greeted as she got into the car, "You're a life saver."

"So someone played hooky today, huh?" Marissa raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her brunette friend, "Work was lonely without you."

"I know, I'm sorry," Summer laughed, "But tonight is big. I had to prepare."

"Ah, I see," Marissa nodded, flipping the radio stations before settling on an old Rooney song. "What'd you buy?"

"A lot of stuff," Summer replied, rooting through her various shopping bags, "Cookware mostly. I was looking for an apron, and let me tell you, the cooking industry does not have very stylish digs. Maybe we should expand our market to housewives, because I'm thinking…"

"Cookware?" Marissa interrupted her rambling, "I'm confused. I mean, come on Sum, you're the queen of take out. Your cell phone has every Thai restaurant in New York City programmed into it for God's sake. What in the world do you need cookware for?"

"Like I said, tonight is big," Summer smiled nervously, "I thought I'd actually cook, since it is a special occasion."

"What exactly is the occasion?" Marissa asked, while beeping at a green Nissan. Since moving to Manhattan for college, Marissa had become a bona fide New Yorker, down to every last habit. Including road rage. "Holy crap, did you see that guy? He totally cut me off!"

"It's okay Coop, take a deep breathe," Summer giggled, shaking her head before changing the subject, "I'm meeting the kids tonight."

"So you've never actually met them before?" Marissa responded, after letting out a heavy sigh. "How is that possible?"

"I think I've met them once or twice, seen pictures and Chrismukkah cards, that type of stuff," Summer explained, "But this will be the first time I meet them as their father's girlfriend. And frankly, I'm a nervous wreck."

"You have nothing to be worried about," Marissa reassured her, drumming her hands on the steering wheel, "They're the best kids, you'll adore them. I mean, I know I'm their Aunt, so I am kind of biased, but they are sweet children."

"Promise?" Summer bit her lip, "Because I'm still worried. When I was a kid I hated every single woman my dad brought home. No, I didn't just hate them, I aspired to take them down."

"You'll be fine," Marissa chuckled, "Don't worry about it so much. You do great with Grayson and Emily they totally love you. So I'm sure his kids will love you just as much."

"Alright, if you say so," Summer sighed, knowing it was going to be a challenge no matter what.

* * *

"Okay," Summer sighed, looking at the various bowls, pans, and pots out in front of her. "I need to boil the noodles first. That I can do." Carefully, Summer opened the box of spaghetti noodles and poured them into the pot of boiling water. As she set the timer, her eyes wandered to the clock. 5:30. A worried sigh escaped her, as she remembered that they'd be arriving at any minute. Taking a sip from her glass of red wine, she moved into the living room. The apartment was a little cozier then she would have liked, but it was still bigger then the apartment she had been renting prior to moving. Despite it's smallness, the apartment was quite comfortable. It had 3 bedrooms, a bathroom with the most beautiful marble tub she'd seen since Newport, a living room, kitchen/dinette, and a balcony that overlooked Manhattan. And the best part was that she was able to share it with the love of her life. On top of that, it was beautifully decorated. It was the perfect mix of traditional and trendy, and even had a bit of California tied in. For example, a picture of the Orange County sunset hung over the mantle, and a surfboard was still propped in the corner of the bedroom. Though she never wanted to admit it, she often longed to be back in California. To feel the warm salty breeze against her formally sun kissed skin, and to fall asleep to the sound of crashing waves. Instead she was surrounded my smog and the smell of exhaust, and fell asleep to the sound of traffic. But New York had its perks too. A common misconception about New Yorkers was that they we're rude and frigid people, who we're only watching out for numero uno. After 14 years of living in the big apple, Summer had learned that it couldn't be farther from the truth. In fact, the residents of New York we're a good 10 times more friendly then any Newpsie, and smarter too! She also didn't miss the drama of "The O.C.". New York suited her just fine, and all in all, life was good.

"Hello?" A voice called as Summer heard the door swing open. Along with the voice she instantly recognized the sound of children. Children fighting, to be exact.

"Hi," Summer responded cheerfully, jumping up from the couch as she made her way to the kitchen. Her face instantly lit up as she saw her boyfriend, Seth Cohen, who was currently ushering his kids into the door.

"Hey babe," Seth smiled once he had finally pushed the last child, a surly looking teenager through the door, "How was your day?" He gave her a quick peck on the lips before piling turning back towards the munchkins.

"Great," Summer nodded, studying the kids, "Hey guys, my name is Summer!" The three of them stared at her, each one looking unsure then the next.

"I'm Livvy!" The smallest of them announced, her curly brown hair bouncing as she walked further into the apartment, "Guess how old I am!" Summer's smile grew. This wasn't so bad.

"How old?" Summer asked, her voice cheery and light as she bent over so she could look the child in the eye.

"Four!" Olivia laughed, holding up 4 fingers triumphantly, "How old are you?"

"Um…too many to count on my fingers," Summer laughed, standing up straight. She had to admit, Livvy was as cute as they came. Long light brown hair fell off her shoulders in mounds of curls, and a pair of green eyes shown brightly as her cheeks dimpled.

"So now that we're all informed on Livvy's age," Seth smiled, patting his youngest daughter on the head, "I think we can go on with the introductions. Catalina, Devon, this is Summer, Summer, this is Catalina and Devon."

"Lena, just Lena for short," The surly teenager specified, raking a hand through her dark wavy hair, that carried a hint of honey blonde here and there. She was tall and skinny, and reminded Summer so much of Anna that it was frightening. Lena's brown eyes were traced darkly with eyeliner, and her lips were glossed in a pixie pink. Her old looking jeans were torn all over, and her maroon asymmetrical smocked tunic was covered with a shrunken white cardigan. The only thing that didn't quite fit with her outfit and personality was an awkward looking gold locket that hung from her neck.

"Noted," Summer smiled, "Is there anything you want to be called, Devon?"

"No, Devon is good," Devon shrugged; adjusting the Yankees hat he was wearing backwards.

"Why don't you guys go into the living room," Seth suggested, giving Lena a nudge forward, "We've got MTV3- so feel free to go wild."

"Oh wow," Lena rolled her eyes, "MTV3, alert the press!"

"Just go, sit quietly, don't destroy anything," Seth rolled his eyes back at her, "I'll call you if I need a sarcastic comment." Lena squinted her eyes menacingly, before moving into the living room, pulling Devon along with her.

"Cute kids," Summer smiled genuinely, as she moved towards the stove, taking the noodles off the burner. "They seem sweet."

"Haha," Seth laughed, "Oh wait…you were serious?"

"Oh come on," Summer smiled, draining the water from the pasta, "You know they're sweet."

"Yeah, sure. You say that now, just wait until they're all sugared up," Seth replied, pouring himself a glass of wine, and refilling Summer's, "I gave Livvy a Popsicle once and ten minutes later the couch was on fire and my car was gone."

"You lied," Lena strolled back into the kitchen, heading straight for the fridge, "There's no MTV3. And you don't even have Fuse: Rock. I can't believe you dad. I'm disgusted."

"How can I make it up to you?" Seth replied, pulling out his wallet, "What are we talking here? 10 bucks? 20?"

"Your kidding right?" Lena laughed pulling 3 Pepsi's out of the fridge, "Do you really think you can regain my respect with just 20 dollars? I don't think so Pop. It's going to take a lot more."

"Looks like someone has you wrapped around her finger," Summer smiled, as she mixed the pot of tomato sauce on the stove, "Good Job, Lena."

"Um, yeah," Lena's smile faded, as she popped open her can of soda, "I'm going to go…now." And with that Lena walked quickly back into the living room, a displeased look about her.

"What did I do?" Summer asked worriedly. She was trying to be as careful as possible. With kids, first impressions we're everything.

"Who knows," Seth shrugged, "She's 14, what doesn't upset her?"

"Dinners ready," Summer announced, as she moved the serving dishes to the kitchen table. The kids barely even looked up, their eyes focused on the TV.

"Here, you've got to really get their attention, like this," Seth explained, "FOOD! And you better run, because there's only enough for two of you." All three looked up immediately, and Devon and Livvy practically ran to the table.

"Last one is a rotten egg!" Devon shouted as he ran, making it to the table and nearly knocking over Summer in the process. Livvy squealed and ran behind him, crawling into the first seat she could get to. Lena walked in last, looking unfazed and unenthused. "Lena's the rotten egg."

"I'd rather be a rotten egg than a midget," Lena muttered, sitting down.

"Lena, watch your mouth," Seth scolded, before turning his attention to Summer, "Everything looks great Sum, you should cook more often."

"Thanks," Summer smiled flirtatiously across the table, as she took another sip of her wine, "But don't count on it."

"Pasketti!" Livvy yelled out from her seat, which she was kneeling on just to see over the table. After everyone had served themselves, Summer's attention was drawn to Lena, whose plate was completely empty.

"Lena, what's the matter?" Seth asked, already on task.

"I hate spaghetti," She stated evenly, "Anything involving tomatoes makes me gag."

"I'm sorry, do you want me to go make you something else?" Summer asked, biting her lip nervously. This wasn't a good sign, she thought to herself.

"No, can I just be excused?" Lena questioned looking straight at Seth, "The fumes are making me nauseous."

"Sure, but then you can go straight to your room," Seth replied seriously, "Because your grounded for the weekend."

"Fine, whatever," Lena spat, as she flew out of her chair and down the hall. She opened the first door, went in, and slammed it shut behind her. After a minute or two she emerged, a flushed look on her face.

"Enjoy the linen closet?" Seth laughed, but Lena just glared.

"What kind of apartment has a linen closet that big anyways?" Lena muttered, walking to the next room.

"She's just moody because her boyfriend broke up with her," Devon announced with his mouth full.

"And thank God for that," Seth sighed with relief.

"What?" Summer questioned shocked, "That's terrible. Poor girl, but then again she's better off. My boyfriend in high school was such a jerk…I'm still sorry I wasted so much time with him."

"Very funny," Seth rolled his eyes, "We're all laughing Summer, your such a comedian."

"They're 4 and 7, they don't get it," Summer reasoned, a grin spread across her face, "And speaking of, your four year old is covered in sauce." Both adults turned to look at Livvy, who was, sure enough, full of red sauce.

"I'm a meatball!" Livvy laughed, as she stuffed another forkful of noodles into her mouth.

"I couldn't be more proud of you sweetie," Seth replied, "Here, you missed a spot." Seth leaned over, and covered Livvy's nose with Prego. "There, now your perfect."

* * *

A/N: Okay, just getting things straightened out, because I know I'm going to get these questions if I don't make things completely clear. The whole OC gang is 32, and living in New York. Seth and Anna are divorced, and Lena (14), Devon (7), and Livvy (4) are their kids. Marissa and Ryan are married, and though they really don't play a part in this chapter, they will show up later. They have two kids Grayson (6) and Emily (2). The parents (Sandy, Kirsten, Jimmy, Julie, Hailey, etc.) will show up later as well as Anna. And yes, this is partially based on the movie "Stepmom", so I will be taking bits and pieces of that to help me out. So thanks for reading the first chapter, and please, please, please, review, and leave any thoughts/questions/comments/requests/ideas. Thanks again!!!!

**Stephanie**


	2. She's The Blade

Disclaimer: I don't own The OC or the movie Stepmom to which I owe my inspiration for this story. I do however own any original characters, and the story itself. If you want to use this, or add it to your fan fiction archive/site, please email or IM ) me so I can have a link. Thank you, and enjoy!

(Lena's POV)

Bright rays of sunlight shone through my window, prying at my eyes. I rolled over and attempted to bury my head in my pillow. Instead of finding a fluffy pillow, I found the hard wood floor. Ouch. Bewildered, I sat up and looked around. Where the hell was I? Then it dawned on me, I wasn't home, in New Jersey in our nice roomy house. Instead I was stuck in Manhattan in my dad's apartment…with_ her_. So whose the elusive _her_? No one other then little miss Summer Roberts, dad's new ditz of a girlfriend. Please. Could anyone be more fake? Seriously, I can't believe she's the woman who has taken my mother's place in his life. What is he on? No really, I think he's been snorting lines or something, because that's the only thing that could explain this. Shaking it off, I stood up, and looked around. At least my room wouldn't be so bad. Somehow I had looked out and they stuck Livvy with Devon instead of making me share my room. Surprisingly, this room was bigger then my room back in Jersey. Plus, I'm sure I'm going to have a lot more space here then with mom. Don't get me wrong; I love my mother as much as the next high school girl, but you can't get away with a whole lot. She understands, but I have a feeling Summer is going to be so clueless that I could get away with anything and everything.

"Lena, you up?" Speak of the devil.

"Yeah, I'm awake," I yelled, throwing open my suitcase. Pawing through it for a couple minutes, I finally found my black micro mini and an old NYU hoodie I had jacked from my dad's closet a few years back. Throwing them on, I quickly pulled my hair into a messy bun and then made my way to the kitchen.

"Breakfast is on the table," Summer told me as she walked through the kitchen and down the hall to the bathroom, clad only in a white terry robe.

"Great," I sighed, looking at the pan of scrambled eggs on the table. Devon was already sitting at the table, still clad in dinosaur pajamas. I sat down next to him, and shoveled the dry looking eggs onto my plate.

"How's the angst ridden teenager doing?" Devon asked between bites. Man, did he need to stop listening to dad.

"Shut up moron," I shot back, "Don't eat so fast, the food isn't going anywhere." He ignored me and kept eating like there was no tomorrow. I swear you'd think the kid would be 600 pounds and on an episode of Jenny Jones. I guess it's just the famous "Cohen" metabolism, because all three of us were skinny as rails with the appetites of sumo wrestlers. But hey- I'm not complaining!

"Morning," Dad flew past us, going straight for the coffee maker. He grabbed his "Number One Dad" cup and filled it as fast as humanly possible, "Sweet Moses do I need my fix."

"You know you should get help," I spoke up, taking a bite of egg, and then wishing I hadn't, "Like Coffee-aholics anonymous. I'll even sponsor you."

"Would you?" He asked, sipping his coffee, "But I don't think I could do it anyways. The withdrawal alone would break me like a toothpick, and we won't even talk about how easily I give in to temptation."

"No, we won't," I laughed, as I got up and made my way to the trash can.

"Just what are you doing?" He asked over his coffee cup as he leaned against the counter.

"Throwing these horrid things away," I answered without looking up. Crap…I was going to get busted for this.

"Your kidding, right?" He demanded, his "dad" voice flaring up, "There's nothing wrong with those eggs. In fact, they're delicious."

"You didn't even try them," I pointed out, as I laid my plate in the sink.

"No, but Devon seems to love them," He motioned to Devon who was spooning another clump of eggs onto his plate, "Don't you my man?"

"Love 'em," Devon nodded, giving dad a thumbs up.

"Yeah, but since when has Devon ever been picky," I laughed, "He'll eat Grandma's cooking for gosh sakes."

"That is a little gross," Dad cringed, "But that's besides the point. I'm tired of your attitude missy. You need to treat Summer with some respect."

"She needs to earn it first," I folded my arms against my chest. Nope, there was no way I was going to budge on this one.

"Fine, then until she earns it, your grounded," He replied, hopping off the counter.

"What? You can't do that!" I cried, following him to the door.

"Ha, yeah, I think I can," He smiled, grabbing his car keys off the rack by the door, "And I just did, so you're going to have to deal with that. Now I gotta go to work."

"Your so unfair," I shook my head, as I slumped against the wall. Just then Summer rushed into the room, Livvy tucked awkwardly under her arm.

"You're leaving?" Summer asked quickly, setting Livvy on the ground.

"Yeah, but I should be back early," Dad reminded her, before turning to Livvy. "Bye Princess."

"Bye Daddy!" Livvy squealed, throwing her arms around his leg. He leaned down and scooped her into his arms, hugging her tight. She squealed even louder, and erupted in giggles.

"Bye Dev!" He yelled after putting Livvy down. He then turned to Summer, "Bye babe." He wrapped his arm around her waste and kissed her. Ew.

"I think I'm going to be sick," I mumbled, as I began to walk away.

"I love you too, Lee!" He laughed, and I couldn't help but smile, "Can I get a hug before I go?" I crossed my arms over my chest, and attempted my iciest glare, but it just didn't work. He gave me the pout lip, and finally I caved. Wasn't I the one supposed to be wielding the pout lip?

"Fine," I sighed, and gave him a hug, "No go, before you get fired for being late."

"Alright, alright, I'm gone," He laughed, stepping out into the hall, "Be good!" And with that he was gone.

"Okay, so now we have to get ready because you all have school," Summer recited as if she had read it off of her planner 100 times.

"Um, no, we're off today," I explained, picking up Livvy off the floor, "Teacher In-service."

"Oh…I see," she nodded, "Then I have to get ready for work. Did you all have breakfast?"

"Yeah!" Devon shouted from the table, a smile spread across his face.

"Well besides for you, Dev," Summer laughed, and man did I want to scream. Could she be anymore like a valley girl? Oh wait, she **was **a valley girl.

"Yeah, Livvy has to eat, but I've got that covered," I answered, "But what are we supposed to do all day? Just sit around here?"

"Uh…no, you can come to work with me," She thought up quickly, "Can you just get Livvy put together for me? Please?"

"Yeah, I'll do it," I nodded, wanting to say something rude. Luckily, I was able to restrain myself.

"Thanks, Lena," She smiled warmly before disappearing down the hall.

"Alright Livvy," I sighed looking down at the jovial 4 year old, "Let's go get you set up."

* * *

"Hi Coop," Summer greeted Aunt Marissa, who had just pulled up in her silver BMW. Wait…how did Summer know Aunt Marissa??? "C'mon guys, get in." Summer opened the back door, and ushered us in. Once we we're all in the car, Marissa turned in her seat to look at us.

"Hey guys!" She smiled, pushing her sunglasses to the top of her head, "What's up?"

"Aunt Marissa!" Livvy yelped and scrambled up front. She perched herself on Marissa's lap, and put her tiny hands on the steering wheel. Aunt Marissa had always let us drive when we we're with her, which had actually started with me. Now Livvy was the only one small enough, so she acted as if it was her privilege alone.

"Not much," I answered for all of us. Devon was too busy playing with the window controls, and Livvy was concentrated on the road in front of her, even though she wasn't actually doing any real driving. "How do you two know each other?" Curiosity had gotten the best of me, and I wanted to know what exactly was going on here.

"Summer's my business partner," Marissa explained, "She co-owns the boutique."

"Really?" I sighed, "What a small world."

"Not really," Marissa shrugged, "We all went to High School together."

"Wait…what?" I questioned, leaning forward in my seat.

"Yeah, actually your dad and I we're high school sweethearts," Summer smiled, and I could tell she was feeling nostalgic. "We went to school from pre-k to college."

"Wow," I sat back, unable to believe what I was hearing. So Summer wasn't just any woman that dad had met in a bar or at work. They had a history together. Then something dawned on me…they had been High School Sweethearts. I ticked the years off on my fingers, remembering that dad had graduated in 2006, and I had been born in March of 2007. That means…whoa. Was I a product of Dad cheating on Summer with mom?

"Yeah, so I've got a lot of dirt on your dad," Summer laughed, "So next time you need to blackmail him, let me know, and I'll help you out."

"That'd be great," I nodded, putting on a fake smile, though my head was swimming with questions.

* * *

"Are you all ready?" Mom asked as she pulled up the curb.

"Mommy!" Livvy yelled, launching herself into the car, dropping her "Hello Kitty" bag in the process.

"Hey Princess," Mom smiled, kissing Livvy on the forehead, "How was the weekend?" Mom turned her attention to me.

"It was fine," I shrugged, getting into the front season as Devon got in back. My hand instantly flew to the radio, but she stopped me.

"Well, give me details, what did you do?" She questioned, and suddenly I knew where I got the curiosity from. Before I could answer her, Dad jogged over to the car.

"Hey Anna," He greeted, trying to sound as nice as he could as he leaned on my door. "How have you been?"

"Great," Mom smiled brightly, "And you?"

"Wonderful," He nodded, "So I just wanted to specify the shipping plans."

"Well, you get the kids Wednesdays from after school until 9 because I have to work late those days, and then of course weekends," Mom explained, "And I'll take them Thanksgiving, because I know you'll want them for Chrissmukkah."

"Yeah, sounds great," Dad nodded. This was so odd…seeing them talking so formally, and corporate like. "Oh, and we have to meet with that shrink on Tuesday, right?"

"I would prefer if you didn't refer to the kids psychiatrist as a shrink," Mom responded calmly.

"Noted," He mumbled, stepping away from the car, "See you Tuesday then."

"Yeah, Tuesday," She sighed, gripping the steering wheel so tight that her knuckles whitened. She started the ignition and told us to all fasten our seatbelts.

"Bye Daddy!" Livvy shouted from the back seat, as she leaned out of her open window for a hug. Dad gave her a quick hug, before making sure she was buckled in.

"Bye Dad," Both Dev and I said in unison.

"Bye guys," He smiled, "Love you." Mom stepped on the gas and pulled away from the curb, heading towards home.

"So anyways, what'd you do?" Mom asked again as we went over the bridge. I didn't really feel like being the go between, but someone had to do it, and I was the only one old enough.

"Not a whole lot," I shrugged, "On Friday we went to work with Summer and Aunt Marissa, and on Saturday we all went to the park and out for dinner. Then we rented Wizard of Oz and Finding Nemo, and that was pretty much all of it."

"Well that sounds like fun," Mom said cheerfully, using one hand to pull her shoulder length hair into a bun with chopsticks. "What do you think of Summer?"

"I'm not sure," I rolled up my window and rested my head against the glass, "She pretty annoying and ditzy. And I have no idea what Dad sees in her."

"Well at least your giving her a chance," She responded, satisfied with my answer. I could tell she was probably itching to agree with me, and maybe throw in a few slandering words in too. But you see, Mom wasn't like that. She was a genuinely nice person. That's what I loved about her. That, and she gave the best advice. She always new exactly what to do, and she never acted like my problems were unimportant. Why couldn't Dad see this? Why didn't he see how great of a woman she was?

* * *

"So how does the divorce make you feel?" A silver haired woman asked me from behind her dark wooden desk. I sunk back into the leather chair, wishing I could be anywhere else. The room smelt like varnish and ginger. It wasn't the **worst** smell in the world, but it sure wasn't pleasant. What was really getting to me were her eyes. They we're like little black beads peering at me and burning wholes into my skull. Maybe she was some robot out to steal my thoughts and ultimately, rule the world. Okay…I just proved Mom's point, I DO need to see a shrink!

"It makes me feel bad," I replied, figuring I should just tell her what she wanted to her, "I think they should have thought about us instead of just themselves."

"But what you have to understand, Catalina, is that they we're thinking of you," Silver woman explained, "They didn't want you to grow up in an unhappy home."

"The thing is I'm already grown up, and it wasn't an unhappy home," I spat back, picking at the run in my nylons, "It was a perfectly fine home up until Dad moved out."

"As a teenager, you probably just learned to tune things out, and to see things in a different way," She reasoned, "You learned how to pretend that everything was perfectly okay."

"Sure," I rolled my eyes, "You're the pro, so I'll take your word for it."

"If you don't trust me, nothing is going to get through to you," She told me straight forward, "You need to realize that things are better off this way."

"Look, lady," I stood up out of my seat, "You don't know crap. You don't know me, and you don't know my parents. So let's just skip the psychoanalysis and move right on to the point where my parents realize that this is bull shit." I grabbed my jacket and stormed out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Mom shot up from her seat.

"Let's go, I'm sick of this," I practically growled, heading for the car.

"Wait, what happened?" She followed me, watching in confusion as I furiously stabbed the elevator button.

"I don't need some senior citizen to tell me how I feel," I shouted, "I know exactly how I feel! I'm pissed off! I'm pissed off at you! I'm pissed off at Dad! I'm pissed off at the entire freaking world, and I just want the freedom to keep my freaking feelings to myself!"

"Calm down," She put a hand on my shoulder, but I shook it off.

"I just need to go home," I sighed, warm tears forming in my eyes.

"Okay, we'll go," She nodded as the elevator doors slipped open. Both of us stepped inside, and she pushed the lobby button. As soon as the doors shut, a sob escaped my lips, and I couldn't hold it any longer. Huge tears streamed down my face, and choking sobs crept up my throat. "Oh sweetie." And before I knew it her arms we're wrapped around me, and she was cradling me as if I was 3 again. I threw my arms around her neck and sobbed into her shoulder, wishing that I really was still 3.

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for all the feedback everyone! I've never gotten that many reviews for one chapter before! And yeah I know, the kids seem kinda bratty- but I'm just trying to keep it ture to life. Give it time. But thanks again for reading and reviewing, because reviews really really do inspire me to write more.

Also, I'd like to invite you all to join my new OC fanfiction board. Here's the link: 

Happy Thanksgiving!!!

Stephanie


	3. Split Screen Sadness

Disclaimer: I don't own The OC or the movie Stepmom to which I owe my inspiration for this story. I do however own any original characters, and the story itself. If you want to use this, or add it to your fan fiction archive/site, please email or IM me so I can have a link. Thank you, and enjoy!

White stars shone triumphantly against the blanket of black sky. A crescent moon illuminated the sky, and it felt as if all was right with the world. Summer Roberts hadn't felt this safe since she was 17 years old, which would have been the last time she was wrapped tightly in the arms of Seth Cohen.

"I love you so much," Summer whispered as she focused her eyes on her boyfriend rather then the night sky.

"I love you too," Seth smiled, planting a passionate kiss on her lips. It had really been to long, and Summer couldn't help but thank those same stars for giving her a second chance. Sure, it had taken 14 years for them to find their way back to each other, but they had, and that was all that mattered. "So what are you thinking about?"

"You," Summer answered, snuggling into his chest, "And how lucky I am to have gotten another chance with you."

"Funny, that's just what I was thinking," Seth laughed, tightening his grip on her, "And I was thinking about how I could never let myself lose you again."

"Promise me we'll always be together?" Summer questioned, looking up into his eyes. Instead of answering her right away, he let go of her, and stood up, pulling Summer up with him. Then, taking her hand, he knelt down.

"I can promise you, but first you have to promise me something," Seth reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet black box, "Summer Elizabeth Roberts, I've been in love with you since the 3rd grade, and I still can't believe it's taken me this long to finally say these words, but Summer, will you marry me?"

"Oh god, yes, yes I will!" Summer squealed all in one breath, her eyes big as saucers and her heart beating a mile per minute. Seth stood up and carefully pulled the ring out of its box before slipping it onto Summer's small finger. "It's gorgeous."

"Well a gorgeous ring for a gorgeous girl," He grinned, pulling her back to him. They shared another heated kiss that lingered even after they parted.

"I can't believe we're engaged!" Summer laughed, "I love you, Seth Cohen!"

"More than you did before I gave you the expensive ring?" Seth chuckled, tucking a strand of her dark hair behind her ear.

"Maybe just a little," Summer giggled, cherishing the moment that she knew would be the first in a series of perfect experiences.

"Okay girls, we're finished for the day," Madam Douce announced, clasping her hands together as well as her thin lips, "Don't forget to practice, and I'll see you back here next Thursday." Lena let out a deep breath as she rolled her shoulders back a few times and shook out her arms. Every limb felt 10 times as heavy, and it was as if her head was clouded to the breaking point. Just as she began to make her way to the back of the stage to collect her things, Madam called out her name. "Miss Cohen, may I have a word with you?"

"Yes, mam," Lena replied politely, slinging her duffel bag over her shoulder before stepping back towards the center of the stage.

"You used to be one of my best dancers," Madam explained, her brows furrowed, and her lips turned down in disappointment, "What happened?"

"I've just been a little behind on practice lately," Lena shrugged, but did her best to keep her poise, even though her whole body ached.

"I can tell," Madam's eyes flashed with dissatisfaction, "Your Pas de Chat was barely basic. You've really let yourself slip, Miss Cohen. You do understand that a professional career is going to require much more time and energy then your giving as of now."

"I realize that," Lena nodded vigorously, "And I'm working my butt off, I really am."

"Then I advise that you start showing it," Madam responded snidely, "I hope to see you back next Thursday, but don't waste my time if you aren't going to take this seriously." Madam Douce gave Lena a tight-lipped smile that looked more like a grimace then anything, and then turned on her heel and headed in the opposite direction.

"Isn't that wonderful," Lena groaned to herself, as she pulled her Rangers sweatshirt over her head. Everyone had cleared out, and the theater was completely still and silent, just the way Lena preferred it. On a whim, she carefully got into first position, and began the routine she had memorized by heart. She closed her eyes as she broke into a series of pirouettes, imagining what it would feel like to have the hot spotlights warming her skin, and a room full of people entranced by her every move. Most girls in her dance class we're simply terrified by the thought, but not Lena. Then again, if it were an oral report or a presentation she'd be hyperventilating like everyone else. Dancing was just her thing, and she didn't have a comfort zone with it because it never made her uneasy. She knew ballet, knew the steps and how to do them, and when she was performing every muscle in her body was relieved.

"Bravo," Lena's eyes snapped open to the sound of applause. She managed a mock curtsey before she realized who exactly her audience was. Instead of seeing her mother, her eyes caught on a short, beaming brunette. "That was great, Lena."

"What are you doing here?" Lena snapped, collecting her bag once again as she climbed down the stage steps.

"Your mom had a PTA meeting, she asked me to pick you up," Summer explained, picking at a thread on her Chanel clutch, "And from one dancer to another, that's the best version of the nutcracker I've seen done in a Rangers sweatshirt. Hell, it's the best I've seen period."

"Stop sucking up to me," Lena said coldly, "You don't have to be nice to me just because you're dating my dad."

"I'm not sucking up to you," Summer shook her head, "I met what I said, that was perfect."

"Whatever," Lena rolled her eyes, "As it turns out I stink at dancing, my teacher told me so."

"Well, she's nuts," Summer laughed, ad Lena stormed past her, "Maybe you need a new teacher."

"Excuse me?" Lena gasped a little more dramatically then she should have, "Madam Douce is only the best ballet instructor in all of Manhattan! She's on the panel of judges who decide who dances in the Nutcracker on Broadway! I couldn't have a better teacher. So I think I value her opinion over yours!" Lena practically slammed the theater door behind her as she rushed out, her face red with fury.

"What'd I do?" Summer exhaled to herself, slumping down in a theater chair. After a few seconds, Summer pulled out her cell phone, and hit the first number on her speed dial.

"Hello?" A small voice said from the other end, one that Summer hadn't expected, "Livvy speaking."

"Hi Livvy," Summer greeted, and instantly highered her voice, "Is your dad around?"

"Yes," Livvy giggled, "Do you want to talk to him?"

"Yes I do," Summer replied, running a hand through her thick hair.

"Are you sure?" Livvy asked in a singsong voice.

"Yes I'm sure," Summer responded, quickly getting tired of the four-year-old's game.

"Are you sure your sure?" Livvy questioned, trying to sound serious.

"I'm sure times infinity!" Summer stated quickly, having beat Livvy at her own game.

"Okay, I just wanted to check," Livvy informed her, before setting the phone down, "Daddy! Summer's on the phone and she's sure she wants to talk to you times infinity!"

"Hello?" Seth's voice came on the phone right after Livvy's declaration.

"Hi there," Summer laughed, "It's about time."

"Sorry about that," Seth chuckled nervously, "We taught her how to answer to phone in case of telemarketers, but I guess we forgot to teach her the difference between telemarketers and important calls."

"That explains it," Summer smiled, but then remembered her situation, "I've got a code "teenage mood swing" down here. Lena just blew up at me for telling her she was good at dancing."

"Wow, that can't be good," Seth sighed, "Just tell her that I added another week onto her sentence, and if she keeps pushing it, I'm going to get her a house arrest ankle bracelet."

"But then she'll know I called you," Summer whined, "And of course that will make me the bad guy."

"Alright, then just give her the silent treatment," Seth suggested, "Most of the time she can't shut her mouth for longer than 2 seconds, and if she thinks your ignoring her, she'll know why."

"Doesn't shut up?" Summer giggled, "Apple doesn't fall far from the tree, huh?"

"Can you give me the silent treatment while you're at it?" Seth joked, "But I promise things will get better. She just needs time."

"Alright," Summer replied tiredly, "But now I'm thinking we should put off telling the kids about the engagement until this weekend."

"That sounds good," Seth nodded, "Good luck, I'll see you when you get back."

"Thanks," Summer responded, "Love ya." She clicked her phone shut and reluctantly stood up. It was time to deal with Miss Dramatic. Making her way outside, Summer spotted her soon-to-be stepdaughter almost immediately. Curled up on a bus stop bench, Lena had her arms crossed tightly against her chest and was looking more vulnerable then ever.

"Hey," Summer said as she leaned against the stop light pole, "You ready to go?" Lena didn't look up, but kept her eyes glued to her ballet slippers she still hadn't taken off.

"I'd rather take the bus," Lena admitted, drawing in a breath of fresh air, "But I'm guessing that's not going to happen."

"Nope," Summer shook her head, "But you realize the sooner we leave, the sooner you can get home, and away from me."

"Fine," Lena stood up, as Summer pulled her car keys from her pants pocket.

"Good, let's get going then," Summer smiled despite the awkward situation as the two headed for the car. Once they we're situated in the car, Lena's spoke up.

"So you and Dad are getting married, huh?" Lena asked, her head pressed against the cool window as she watched the buildings and people go by.

"What?" Summer turned rapidly, "Where did you hear that?"

"I didn't," Lena shrugged, "But it's hard to miss that shiny rock on your ring finger."

"Oh," Summer's eyes wondered to her engagement ring, and she couldn't help but feel her heart flutter, "Yeah, we we're going to tell you guys tonight, but after that little quarrel we just had, I figured it'd be best to tell you some other time."

"Okay," Lena replied, actually sounding content for once, "I guess I'm cool with it."

"Awesome," Summer responded quietly, but felt like doing some victory dance. Maybe she really had gotten past Lena's outer shell. Maybe things would be simpler from here on out. Maybe the worst was yet to come.

"Mom, we're home!" Devon yelled as soon as he got into the house. Anna emerged from the kitchen, still dressed in her work apparel, and looking exhausted.

"Hey kiddo," Anna smiled, rustling her son's hair, as he gave her a quick hug, "How was school?"

"Fun!" Devon exclaimed, "We got to dissect frogs, and mine was filled with bugs! Want to know what kind?"

"Please, Dev, quit it before I hurl," Lena laughed, hitting him in the arm lightly, "We don't need a play by play of your frogs stomach contents."

"What did you do to the frog?" Livvy questioned, "What's disecching?"

"Dissecting, moron," Devon rolled his eyes, "And it's-"

"Why don't you go get ready for bed, its getting late," Anna interrupted him, knowing Livvy wouldn't be able to cope with the thought of frogs being cut open.

"Fine," Devon groaned and began to stomp up the stairs along with his sisters, "But I shouldn't be punished for my intellectual qualities. This is an outrage to education."

"And no more spending time with your older sister!" Seth shouted at Devon's retreating form as he entered the house.

"I heard that!" Lena yelled from the top of the staircase.

"Hi," Anna ignored her eldest's last comment and smoothed out her skirt self- consciously, "So you don't have to worry about meeting with her counselor anymore."

"What?" Seth inquired, leaning against the doorframe, "Why not?"

"I took her out of therapy," Anna explained, "It wasn't working out."

"And why wasn't it working out?" Seth raised an eyebrow, wondering why Anna hadn't brought it up sooner.

"Lena was just uncomfortable spilling her guts to a stranger," Anna replied, "So I think that as long as she has us to talk to, she'll be fine with out a psychiatrist."

"I hate to say it but I told you so," Seth sighed, but remained serious, "But anyways, we need to talk."

"Now's not a good time, I still need to put Livvy to bed," Anna responded hastily, rubbing at her right temple.

"Well I'll make it quick," Seth said nervously, "The thing is, Summer and I are engaged. Lena already knows, and we're going to tell Devon and Livvy this weekend. I just thought you should know."

"Congratulations," Anna attempted a smile, that she was sure looked forced, "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," Seth nodded, "I better get going. Say goodnight to the munchkins for me."

"Will do," Anna stated, watching him leave. As soon as he was gone, she slumped against the bottom stair step. "Great, just great." Sure it had been nearly a year since the divorce, but the scars were still fresh for her. And the news of her ex-husbands marriage was just salting the wound. The separation had been mutual, and they ended on a good note, but part of her still couldn't let go. And Summer Roberts? Seriously, he couldn't have picked anyone worse! Clearing her mind, Anna stood up and hurried up the stairs, heading straight for Lena's room.

"What's wrong?" Lena shot up out of her desk chair, rattling the table violently in the process.

"No, everything fine," Anna reassured her, "I just wanted to chat with you. I mean how often to we just get to talk these days?"

"Um, okay," Lena gave her a quizzical look, "Chat away." She turned away as she took out her neat bun, and began to brush out her hair.

"How was ballet?" Anna began, watching as Lena wrestled the tangle out of her wavy locks. Lena flinched at the question, but kept brushing anyways.

"Good, I think I'm getting a little rusty," Lena explained, staring at her complexion in her bureau mirror, "But otherwise it was uneventful."

"Anything your leaving out that you wants to tell me?" Anna coaxed.

"Nope," Lena shook her head as she set down the brush and moved into the bathroom that connected her room with Livvy's.

"I can tell that something's wrong," Anna told her honestly, "I'm your mother, I gave birth to you. I know these things."

"You must have lost your touch," Lena mumbled, her mouth full of toothpaste, "Because I'm perfectly fine. Ballet was wonderful. What else do you want to hear?"

"16 hours of labor," Anna began, "Natural childbirth."

"Okay, I **really** don't need to hear about that…again," Lena groaned, going back into the bathroom to finish brushing her teeth, "I'm sorry, Mom, but there isn't anything wrong. You should be rejoicing."

"You know you used to be able to tell me everything," Anna sighed, "What happened?"

"Nothing happened," Lena raised her voice in exasperation, "Fine, want to know everything? Today I woke up at 6am. I took a shower. I had Lucky Charms for breakfast. You drove me to school. I had English Lit first hour, and since Quinn broke up with Christine over the weekend, there was this big fall out between Christine and Melanie. Everyone saw Quinn and Melanie making out at Nate's party last week, and that's why Quinn and Christine broke up. So anyways, Christine called Melanie a brainless tramp, and Melanie…"

"Okay, I get it," Anna interrupted her, "You know what I meant." Lena made her way back into the room, and sat back down in her computer chair.

"No, I don't know what you mean," Lena replied, "Give me the topic, and we'll talk to your little heart's content."

"Your Dad's getting married," Anna brought up right away, "To Summer. How does it make you feel?" Lena began to mockingly bang her head against her computer table. After a few minutes she regained eye contact with her mother.

"Your starting to sound like my shrink," Lena laughed, "Or shall I say, my ex-shrink."

"I just want to make sure you have an outlet for your frustrations," Anna explained, "I want you to be able to get your feelings out, and I'm here to listen."

"Wait…my frustrations?" Lena raised and eyebrow, "Who says I'm frustrated?"

"Well, your father is getting remarried," Anna shrugged, "I'm betting you don't feel totally okay with it."

"No, of course I'm not okay with it," Lena agreed, "But it's not my choice. You guys are divorced, and I've come to terms with that as much as I can. There's no point in each of you being alone forever, and if he likes this woman, well, what can I do about it?"

"Wow," Anna gasped, "You really are growing up. That is a very mature thing to say."

"Thanks, I guess," Lena responded, slightly annoyed, "It's shocking that you want to be my best friend, and hear my every thought now that Dad's getting remarried, yet when you guys got separated, you barely listened to me. That was when I really needed you, _both_ of you."

"He walked out on me, Lena," Anna snapped, standing up instantly, "I was having just as tough of a time as you we're."

"What? You guys said the decision was mutual," Lena reminded her, as she stuck both hands firmly at her hips.

"No, he wanted out," Anna explained, trying to regain her cool, "It was his choice, not mine."

"Always playing the victim, aren't you mom?" Lena's eyes burned with anger, "I can't believe you! When will you realize that you're not a freaking martyr!"

"Excuse me!" Anna exclaimed, ready to lose it, "You we're there when he left Lena, you watched him leave!"

"You seem to forget one thing," Lena shot back, her voice shaky and low, "You we're the one that left, not him."

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Anna yelled, not caring who heard her anymore.

"You may not have physically left, but you weren't there otherwise," Lena explained, on the brink of tears, "At least Dad was still there for us! Do you realize that it was you who told him to leave? You just shut yourself in and acted like everything was perfectly normal. Then you sent us all to shrinks just to save yourself from having to talk to us. And we all know that that worked so well!" Anna felt her skin raise at least ten degrees in temperature, and suddenly looking at Lena was unbearable. Without saying another word, Anna turned and left the room without another word. "God, I'm surprised! You're running out on me again! I'm sure Summer will make a better mother then you ever will!" Lena slammed her door, and crumpled to the floor behind it. Giant, warm tears streaked down her face, and every bone in her body was urging her to leave. It wouldn't be that difficult. All she had to do was stand up, open her window, and shimmy down the tree. She had done it a few times, just when she needed to be alone and unconfined. Slowly, she rose to her feet, willing herself to walk across the room to the window. Swiping away the tears, she made her way to the window, and pressed her fingers against the glass as soon as she reached it. It was pitch black out, and a half moon lit up the sky. Just the thought of the cool breeze on her face, and the quiet of night soothed her. Just as she was about to unlock it, a tiny hand slipped around her waist.

"Lena?" Livvy's voice sounded so weak and scratchy, as if she had been crying.

"Oh, do you need to be tucked in?" Lena asked taking in a deep breath as she tried to collect herself, "Let's go."

"No," Livvy shook her head, reaching out her arms. Lena carefully lifted up her little sister, and carried her too her room. It was painted a soft pink, with comic book characters painted on the walls. Lena's room had been nearly the same when she was little, except it was in a much smaller apartment in Brooklyn. They hadn't moved to Jersey until right after Devon was born, so when Livvy came along, a new room had to be done.

"Which story should I read?" Lena asked, laying Livvy down in the tiny bed, which has also once belonged to Lena. "The Adventures of Captain Oats?"

"Yeah," Livvy nodded slowly as she snuggled against her stuffed dog, Barkley.

"Good, because that's my favorite," Lena smiled cheerfully, as she picked up the paper bound book and got into bed next to her little sister. "Once upon a time…" About as soon as Lena had begun to read, Livvy's eyes had closed and her breathing deepened. Lena closed the book, and set it on the nightstand, before laying down herself. As she lay there, waiting for sleep to come, she couldn't help but wonder how things had affected Livvy. She was so little and innocent, there was no way she really understood what was going on. All she knew was that the people around her weren't happy. Lena reached out and stroked Livvy's dark hair, wishing her sister could have had a childhood like she had. Of course it hadn't been easy growing up without any siblings or cousins (since Devon hadn't been born until she was 7) and living in a place without any young neighbors. Basically, she had grown up with her parents as her best friends, and now it was that much harder to see them part. But being Catalina Cohen, she was determined to make the best of it, no matter what.

A/N: Thanks for all the amazing reviews you guys, it really does inspire me! I've been working more at developing a better storyline for this- as in where I'm going with it. I have a few ideas, and I've got a couple parts written already. What I really would like to know is, what do you guys want to see? Anything! You name it! I'm here to please, and I can't do that unless I hear from you guys. SO keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing!

Ciao,

**Stephanie**

P.S. Check out the OC FanFiction Alliance- The Fix for Your FanFiction 


	4. Harajuku Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own The OC or the movie Stepmom to which I owe my inspiration for this story. I do however own any original characters, and the story itself. If you want to use this, or add it to your fan fiction archive/site, please email or IM me so I can have a link. Thank you, and enjoy!

"Can you close up shop tonight?" Summer asked her best friend, as she leaned over the sales counter. Marissa turned away from the pile of sweaters she was folding.

"Sure, no problem," Marissa grinned, "Need to buy cookware again?"

"Shut up," Summer laughed, opening the cash register in order to count the day's profits, "I actually have to pick up the kids from school. Seth has a late meeting, so I volunteered to get them."

"How's it working out anyways?" Marissa questioned, moving on to a rack of mini skirts, "Did Livvy set your couch on fire yet?"

"Nope, so far everything and everyone has remained unburned," Summer reassured her, stopping for a second to greet a customer, "But she's not the one I'm having trouble with anyways."

"Let me guess," Marissa stroked her chin in fake puzzlement, "You know, I'm really taking a gamble here, but is it Lena?"

"Ding ding ding," Summer applauded, "You've hit the nail right on the head."

"So what do I win?" Marissa inquired, "A new car? A all expenses paid vacation?"

"Absolutely nothing," Summer shrugged, "That or a broken toaster oven I found in my stuff when I moved to Manhattan. Your pick. But anyways, it's been tough with her. If I try to be nice she hates me. I try to let her be, and she still hates me. I feel like I can't win."

"That's because you really can't," Marissa explained, "She can't begin to like you until she accepts the fact that you're here to stay. She's probably still traumatized by the whole divorce. Plus, she's a teenager. Believe me, you've probably got the sweet end of the deal. It's Anna who most likely gets most of her attitude."

"Yeah, I guess," Summer sighed as she glanced at her watch, "I better get going. So I'll see you tonight?"

"Oh yeah, around 8?" Marissa replied, taking over the cash register.

"Yep, see you then!" Summer answered, grabbing her car keys out of her purse.

Lena made her way across the busy school parking lot as quickly as she could. It had been an extremely long day, and all she could think about was her fight with her mother. The ride to school that morning had been dead silent, and she knew her words had really cut to the bone. At least she spoke the truth and got her feelings out; that was what mattered. In the distance, she spotted Summer's black two door, and quickened her pace.

"Hey Lena," Summer waved as she rolled down the passenger window, "How was school?"

"Boring," Lena at least attempted a smile before she got into the car. Devon and Livvy we're already in the back seat; Devon was busy with his GameBoy and Livvy was consumed by Summer's cell phone. "How was work?"

"Boring," Summer laughed, "But at least I'm getting paid for it."

"Boring? How could you be board?" Lena questioned, "I mean, you've got like the best job ever! You get to design your own clothes, and sell them yourself. What's better then that?"

"Your right," Summer nodded, pulling out of the parking lot, "It is a pretty awesome job. Are you interested in fashion?"

"Yeah, kind of," Lena nodded eagerly, "Dance and music are more my thing though. But I've seen your stuff, and it's really good."

"Thanks," Summer grinned, "So what kind of music are you into?"

"Classic rock, emo, alternative," Lena listed off, "And a little bit of country, just don't tell my dad that."

"I promise," Summer replied lightly, "But it seems I was right the other day. The apple really doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Well, growing up anything classified as pop wasn't allowed in the house," Lena admitted, turning up the song on the radio, "So I kind of had to like the same music as my parents. Apparently, I was listening to Death Cab while still in the womb."

"I'm not surprised," Summer shook her head. Suddenly she heard her cell phone go off in the backseat.

"It's beepin'!" Livvy announced, holding it out in front of her, "I swear I didn't touch no buttons."

"I believe you, Liv," Summer replied, trying to grab the phone and pay attention to the road at the same time. Glancing down momentarily, she realized it was a text message, and not a call. "Do you think you could open it for me?" Summer asked Lena, handing her the phone.

"No problem," Lena answered, surprised Summer really trusted her enough to check her messages. Clicking a few different buttons, Lena opened the message and began to read.

"It's from Uncle Ryan," Lena announced, her eyes glued to the small device, "He wants you to set an extra place at dinner."

"That's weird," Summer raised an eyebrow as she changed lanes, "Who do you think it could be?"

"No idea," Lena shrugged, "It could be pretty much anybody."

Chelsea Cooper gripped her single suitcase tightly in her hands. She'd never been to JFK alone, and frankly, it was frightening! Sweeping her shoulder-length blond hair out of her face, she glanced around. When she realized that not one face looked familiar, her stomach began to churn. Where was her sister? She had promised to be right there waiting. What if something happened? What if she forgot? Chelsea closed her eyes as tight as she could, and tried to clear her mind.

"Chelsea!" Her eyes snapped open, but still she found a faceless crowd. She held her bag closer to her, slowly surveying the crowd. Carefully, she reached into her coat pocket, and searched for her cell phone, ready to call home. Just as she began to dial, someone tapped her shoulder, sending her ten feet into the air.

"Ohmigod," Chelsea said with a ragged breath as she clutched her heart.

"Did I scare you?" Her brother in law smiled, lifting her bag effortlessly over his shoulder.

"Scare me?" Chelsea panted, "You gave me a freaking heart attack, Ryan!" Though she still hadn't caught her breath, she pulled him into a hug anyways. "So where is everyone? I was hoping to see my niece and nephew."

"They're at home with Marissa," Ryan replied, leading her away from the baggage claim, "So look at you, your not a munchkin anymore!"

"Watch it!" Chelsea warned, trying to keep up, "I'm nearly 16, I think I left munchkin territory a long time ago."

"Yeah, but you we're like 4 feet the last time I saw you," Ryan explained as they finally reached the parking garage. Ryan loaded her suitcase into his black truck, before they both got in.

"But you saw me in June," Chelsea reminded him, as she adjusted her jean skirt, "That was what? Three months ago?"

"Then you must have hit a growth spurt," Ryan reasoned, putting the car into drive, "Because you were barely taller then Grayson."

"Okay, now that's just rude," Chelsea shook her head as she watched the sights of New York City speed by.

"So how are your parents?" Ryan inquired after they stopped at a stoplight.

"Alright," Chelsea responded lightly but her eyes clouded over, "They're planning on going back to Japan again."

"Wow, really?" Ryan asked, surprised, "And this is just a guess, but you're not happy about it, are you?"

"Are you kidding me?" Chelsea laughed, picking at her brick red nail polish, "I'm furious! I mean, do they really think they can give me a taste of happiness and a normal American teenage existence, and then just rip it away like it meant nothing?" It wasn't that Chelsea didn't love Japan; It was where she was born, and was the place she had spent the bigger portion of the first 5 years of her life. But it wasn't like she had spent the last ten years sitting around in California. In her short life she had lived in over 6 cities, and in 5 different countries. Frankly, she was sick of it! And right about then, all she wanted was to buckle down and set up roots permanently.

"So when are you guys moving?" Ryan asked as he pulled up to the parking garage. Applying a quick coat of bubble gum pink lip-gloss, she turned to him with a tempered look.

"They are moving sometime in January," Chelsea explained, "I, on the other hand, am not leaving American soil. No matter what." And she meant it completely.

Summer stood in the doorway of the girl's room, watching Seth with an amused smile. He had spent the last half hour trying to help Livvy do her hair, and quite frankly, it wasn't going so well.

"Okay Liv, just hold still for two seconds," Seth instructed the four year old as he pulled a rubber band around a small section of her wispy hair, "There, all done." Livvy smiled, and kissed him on the cheek, before running off to dirty herself up again.

"Wow…that was just, wow," Summer laughed, "I've never seen anything that horrible."

"What? She looks cute," Seth said in defense, "I did a good job." Summer rolled her eyes as she walked over and sat down next to him.

"I'll go fix it in a second," Summer responded, giving him a coy smile, "Your so lucky you have me."

"Lucky is an understatement," Seth replied, pulling her to him. Summer wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. Forgetting that company was coming in about 15 minutes, they became lost in the moment.

"Sorry to interrupt," Lena cleared her throat as she stepped into the room, "But why does Livvy look like a coked up chimp did her hair?"

"Oh come on," Seth groaned as he and Summer jumped to their feet, "Those pigtails are perfectly fine."

"That's what that is?" Lena gaped, "Because I have no idea what's going on with her hair. It's really pretty frightening."

"Don't worry, I'll go make her look acceptable," Summer laughed, as she smoothed the wrinkles out of her dress, and finger combed her wavy hair. "It's a tough job, but someone has to do it."

"You're a courageous woman, Summer," Lena responded with mock magnitude, "Be careful."

"If I don't come back in 20 minutes, assemble a search party," Summer saluted, and then left the room in search of her soon-to-be stepdaughter.

"You two are just a riot," Seth rolled his eyes, as he threw an arm around Lena's shoulders.

"It's nice to finally have someone who can make fun of you as well as I can," Lena remarked, leaning into her father.

"So you've warmed up to her?" Seth asked, studying his daughter's youthful face. She actually looked happy for once, which hadn't happened in quite some time.

"Yeah," Lena nodded after thinking about it for a second, "Do you have a minute?"

"Several," Seth replied, raising an eyebrow, "Why, what's up?"

"I was wondering…" Lena trailed off, unsure of what she really wanted, "…if maybe I could move in here, permanently."

"Really? Why?" Seth questioned in puzzlement, "I mean, we'd love to have you, but why don't you want to live in Jersey?"

"Mom and I had a fight," Lena answered, cringing just thinking about it, "And I don't mean a little fight, it was a blow out."

"Yeah, but, sweetie, you can't just move out because of one fight," Seth explained, taking one of Lena's hands in his.

"There's no way I can stay there," Lena stated so quietly it was barely audible, "She's just…really hard to live with right now. I need some space."

"I'll talk to her about it," Seth agreed, "But I can't promise anything. Your mom still has partial custody; I can't and won't, change that."

"Thanks Dad," Lena exhaled slowly, as she headed towards the door.

"And Lena?" Seth added, "You can't let one fight come between you. She's your mother and she loves you more than you know. She's also a person who's allowed to make mistakes, so just keep that in mind."

"I will," Lena nodded slowly, her green eyes glued to the floor as she pondered what he had just said.

"Can you braid hair?" Livvy asked as Summer carefully combed out her pigtails.

"Yes I can," Summer replied, as she separated her hair into two equal sections, and made two pigtails that hung loosely from the top of Livvy's head. "Do you want me to braid your hair?"

"No," Livvy shook her head calmly, "My mom usually braids my hair. She's going to teach me how soon. Did your mommy teach you?" Summer felt a pang of grief jilt her heart as Livvy asked the question. Suddenly, instead of seeing Livvy's brown eyes staring back at her, she saw her own. A wave of memories hit her, each one was missing something important: her mother.

"No, she didn't teach me," Summer replied sullenly, "You see, my mommy left when I was a little girl."

"Really?" Livvy inquired, turning to face Summer, "Why?"

"I don't know why," Summer answered honestly, "She just did."

"Oh," Livvy nodded as if she fully understood, "I bet you were very sad. I'd be sad if my mommy left. Are you still sad?"

"Sometimes," Summer replied, "But it's not so bad."

"I'm sorry," Livvy apologized as if it was in her own hands, and crawled into Summer's lap. "It's not fair that you had to be sad. But I'm happy that I get to have you as my mom too." Livvy snuggled into Summer, breathing in the smell of her shampoo. It was different then her mom. Her mom smelled like lavender and roses, but Summer smelt like strawberries. She liked it, and Livvy suddenly felt bad for all the little girls that only got to have one mom. Because somehow, she had been lucky enough to get two.

A/N: Okay…this chapter was originally **really** long. Too long, if you ask me, so I split it into two chapters. The next chapter will have more Chelsea, a little RM, and the big family get together this was leading up to. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I really hope you review and give me a little feedback. Also, I need requests!!! I've got a general outline for the story, but any ideas would be great!

Lots of Love,

**Stephanie**


	5. The Ghost of a Good Thing

The answer to the most popular question: Chelsea Cooper is Jimmy and Hailey's daughter. Sorry for the confusion! I stuck the little "Japan" reference in there to see if anyone would catch it and figure it out. Good job Summer-Breeze171 and I-luv-the-oc-and-smallville! Also, thanks for the comment controversy-queen…legendary? You're too kind! Also, a very Happy Belated Birthday to Adam Brody!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own The OC or the movie Stepmom to which I owe my inspiration for this story. I do however own any original characters, and the story itself. If you want to use this, or add it to your fan fiction archive/site, please email me so I can have a link. Thank you, and enjoy!

* * *

Chelsea' POV

"Disgusting," I muttered under my breath, while searching for my pink imitation Uggz. Leave it to me to wait until the last minute to get ready.

"What's the matter with you?" Marissa shouted. Good, I thought to myself, sounds like she actually did tear her tongue from Ryan's throat long enough to acknowledge my existence.

"I'm sorry that you don't have the decency to keep your hands off each other in front of the munchkins," I sneered, motioning to the kitchen table where Emily were sitting, cheerios all over her face.

"We're young and in love," She replied playfully, "So deal with it." I shook my head and went back to my search for boots.

"Cho!" Emily yelled pointing at a soggy cheerio lying on the floor.

"Cheerio," I nodded kicking at it with my foot, "Those are for eating, not for dirtying the floor with." She looked at me quizzically, and then pointed at the piece of cereal again. I then turned to Grayson, who was crawling on the floor in an awkward, Grayson fashion. Visiting Marissa's just made me realize how lucky I was to be an only child…well at least the youngest with no little kids to deal with.

"Aunt Chelsea?" I heard him yell from under the table "Have you seen my slime?"

"Your slime?" I asked, giving him a puzzled look as I sat down in the chair next to Emily.

"Yeah, it's green and goopy," Josh smiled, nodding his 8-year-old head wildly.

"No, I can't say I've seen it," I shrugged, and then stood up to stop Erin from tipping her bowl of milk over her head.

"There it is!" I heard Josh laugh, and turned around to see him pointing at my butt. I quickly tried to turn to see the back of my dress, and sure enough there was a big green spot right on my ass.

"Perfect," I sighed, stopping myself from loosing my cool, "You watch the squirts, because I have to go change." I pushed Josh towards the twins, and took off in the direction of the guest room. Ripping open my suitcase I rummaged through my things, looking for a suitable outfit. Finally I came across a pair of black pants and a white sweater. After changing into the new outfit, I folded up the dress and set it in the nearly empty laundry basket.

"You almost ready to go?" Ryan asked, sticking his head in the room. I zipped up my suitcase and followed him out.

"As ready as I'm going to be," I shrugged, "What time are we supposed to be over there?"

"Ten minutes from now," He laughed. The Atwood's were notoriously late to everything, especially since they had Emily. I shook my head, and followed him out the door. Maybe this trip would do me some serious good.

* * *

"Your kidding me!" Lena gasped, as she answered the door. She threw her arms around me pulling me into the apartment at the same time.

"It's good to see you too!" I snickered, after hugging her back, "Look at you! Your taller than I am now!"

"Have been for a while there, Chels," She rolled her eyes, as she closed the door behind Ryan and Marissa. "Hi guys." She went through the traditional round of hugs, and even faked enthusiasm when Grayson went into explaining the slime incident. Catalina Cohen, ever the gracious hostess. I've must admit sometimes she makes me sick.

"So Lena, we have much to discuss," I grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her out onto the balcony, "Great place by the way."

"Um, thanks," She gave me an awkward look, "I'll pass that on to the actual owners."

"Whatever happened to Jersey anyways?" I asked just to make small talk.

"My mother still lives there," She nodded, "I, at this point in time, am not. At least I'm hoping to move here for good."

"Things not going so well with your mom?" I inquired, leaning over the balcony to look at the busy city streets below. She took a spot on a patio chair and let out a strangled sigh.

"Nope," She answered, starring at the sun dipping out of the sky, "So how are you? What's new?"

"Everything," Chelsea beamed, "Lena, babe, life is great!"

"Wow, that's not a Chelsea like thing to say," Lena pondered, "What happened to all the self-pity, and "I'm so tortured" song and dance?"

"A good healthy dose of American life," Chelsea explained, "It's awesome! I'm in my element. I feel so…normal. I'm no longer the weird girl who moved from Paris or London or Tokyo. I'm just Chelsea."

"Technically aren't you still the girl who moved from Milan, since that's the last place you we're?" Lena wondered aloud, "Or the girl who knows like 4 languages but is denser then a rock?"

"Hey! I resent that," I shot back, sending an icy look in her direction.

"Just trying to make sense of things," She threw her hands up and moved towards the door, "I'd love to hear every minuscule and magnificent detail of your new Californian existence, but we better get inside."

"Your not saved from it you know," I warned, but followed her anyways, "I'm still going to give you the full recap of my first full year in America."

"I'll try to contain my excitement," She stated sheepishly, as she lead me to the kitchen.

"You guys ready?" Summer, clad in an incredibly trendy emerald cocktail dress, asked us.

"Yeah," Lena nodded, as she grabbed Emily who was toddling by, "We'll be waiting in the car. Tell Aunt Marissa we have Emily."

"Alright," She answered, while rooting through her small Gucci handbag, "Here, get in your dad's car, we should be down in a few minutes…or as soon as they finish a round of Madden."

"Oh man," Lena shook her head, with an exasperated sigh, "Who let them near the playstation?"

"Not me," Summer laughed, "I thought I hid that thing! Don't worry, if a rematch ensues, I will not hesitate to unplug it."

* * *

"So, let's hear about the wedding plans," Marissa stated joyfully, taking a sip of her sparkling cider.

"Oh wow," Summer sighed, resting her chin on her hand, "I've got so much to do, it's not even funny."

"Did you pick a place?" Ryan inquired, watching the kids out of the corner of his eye. Chelsea and Lena had volunteered to take the 4 little ones to play some old-fashioned arcade games in the back of the restaurant. Emily was asleep on Lena's shoulder, and Grayson, Livvy, and Devon we're fighting over who would get to verse Chelsea in a ninja game.

"Yeah, but you guys aren't going to believe where," Seth replied, pausing for effect, "Newport."

"Newport?" Ryan laughed, "Your kidding, right?"

"Nope," Summer shook her head, "The location happens to be the only thing we have decided on. And Newport is the venue."

"I'm surprised," Marissa remarked, "I thought you both despised Newport...I mean it's been like 14 years since either of you have lived there."

"True," Seth agreed, pulling Summer's hand in his, "But it just seemed right. And no wedding is as interesting as a Newport wedding."

"I guess that would be a nice change of pace," Ryan nodded, picking at the cloth napkin in front of him, "And it will be nice to see everyone again. Kind of like old times."

"See?" Summer asked excitedly, "It will be so much fun. Just like high school." All at once, each one of the four adults went completely silent. High School…what a scary thought.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was so short (like the last one). I've cooked up a few more storylines in the last few days, so I've got some surprises in store for you guys. This chapter was originally longer, but the whole thing got deleted yesterday (just before I was about to update) so I had to hurry and re-write it since I want to get in a few more chapters before Christmas. Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!!!!! Another chapter should be posted by Monday at the latest. Thanks so much for all the great feedback guys!

Happy Holidays,

**Stephanie**


	6. Time Stands Still

Disclaimer: I don't own The OC or the movie Stepmom to which I owe my inspiration for this story. I do however own any original characters, and the story itself. If you want to use this, or add it to your fan fiction archive/site, please email me so I can have a link. Thank you, and enjoy!

* * *

"C'mon Dev!" Anna yelled proudly at her seven-year-old son as he ran down the field. It was a cold Saturday in autumn. A sea of enthusiastic parents surrounded her, but somehow she was able to spot out a handsome dark haired man with expressive eyes. Aka- the one that got away. 

"Hey Anna," He greeted with a friendly tone. Suddenly the crowd cheered as Devon scored a goal, "Are you sure he's mine? Because he so didn't get the athletic thing from me."

"He's yours Seth," Anna couldn't help but chuckle, "At least I think so…I mean, he does hold a scary resemblance to the mail man, so I'm not entirely sure."

"So that's how you got the discount on stamps," Seth joked, before growing serious, "Look Anna, we need to talk."

"I'm beginning to think "we need to talk" is the only phrase you know how to say," Anna pointed out lightly, "Like that Tammy Talks A Lot we got Lena for her birthday when she was 5."

"I swear to god that thing was possessed," Seth shook his head, "But all joking aside, Lena's exactly who we need to talk about."

"Why? What's the matter?" Anna's maternal instincts flared up immediately, "Is she okay?"

"She's fine," Seth assured her, keeping his eyes glued to Devon, "But she came to me with an unusual request the other day."

"And what's that?" Anna questioned, stopping for a moment to shout words of encouragement to her son.

"She wants to move in with Summer and I…permanently," Seth answered softly as a bewildered expression covered Anna' face.

"Alright," Anna nodded, trying to act as unfazed as possible, "If that's what she wants to do, then that's what she wants to do."

"Your okay with it?" Seth questioned in shock, "Because, you know, it's okay if your not."

"No, I'm peachy, I mean it's not that I want her to move out, but it's not a huge deal," Anna explained, "Unless your not okay with it…"

"No, I'd love to have her move in," Seth disagreed quickly, "Summer too- she and Lena are getting along great."

"I'm glad to hear that," Anna remarked with phony happiness, "I'll uh, start packing her things."

"Okay, I'll tell Lena," Seth told her, as the game-winning goal was scored by Devon's team, "Well I better go grab Devon, I promised him we'd go for pizza after the game. Did you want to come along?"

"No, I've already got plans," Anna clarified, "But thanks anyways."

"Did you see me?" Devon jogged over, a huge grin covering his face, "I totally rocked out there!"

"You we're awesome bud," Seth laughed, ruffling his hair, "We we're just talking about how much you remind us of David Beckham."

"Really?" Devon's eyes lit up at the mention of his sports idol, "Cuz Lena said I'm more like Mia Hamm because I run like a girl."

"Don't listen to her," Anna shook her head, but couldn't help but snicker at the thought of her sarcastic daughter, "You we're great, sweetie."

"So are you coming for pizza? Dad's taking me to DiCarlo's," Devon asked eagerly, hugging his mother to further persuade her.

"No, I'm sorry Dev, I've got to go," Anna explained, feeling terrible the whole time, "But I'll see you tomorrow! Maybe we can get ice cream or something."

"Okay mom," Devon sighed dejectedly, "Bye." Anna hugged him tightly not wanting to let go.

* * *

Anna's POV 

The room was so cold, so unrelenting. It was like being in a hotel room, just without the uncomfortable beds and scenic paintings. Instead it was filled with leather furniture and bookcases full of medical volumes. Imagining how many people had passed through this room was almost impossible, and I couldn't help but hate it with a vengeance. Her eyes darted between me and the charts in front of her, and it was painfully easy to pick up the troubled look on her face. She had bad news.

"Anna, I'm sorry to inform you," She said, a little too professionally, "But the cancer has spread."

"What?" I was shocked, even though I had seen this coming from a mile away. My body stiffened, and my heart constricted. "How could this happen?"

"We can't say for sure," She explained, lacing her fingers together, "We thought the treatments we're working." Though I felt like screaming, I restrained myself. It's not her fault, I repeated over and over again in my head. Whose fault was it then? God's? Mine?

"So what do I do now?" I questioned, my voice shaking. Suddenly, all I could think about we're my kids. What would they do without me? They'd probably be okay…but what about Livvy? She was too little to understand. Would she forget me? What about Lena? She'd hate me for not telling her anything was wrong. And Devon? He's my little boy…what if he couldn't take it?

"You could try chemo," She suggested, handing me a pamphlet, "There are a few other options, but chemo may be your best bet. Please read through this though, so you're aware of all your options."

"Okay," I nodded, standing up and turning to leave in two robotic motions, "Thank you." Once I was in my car, I wondered why I'd thanked her. What could I be thankful for? That she delivered the worst news of my entire life? It seemed as if I was unable to understand anything anymore. Instead of dwelling on these things, I put the car in drive, and went home to an empty house.

* * *

"I don't understand," Chelsea sighed, eyeing the object in front of her, "What am I supposed to do?" Lena, who was standing across from her, gave her a shocked look. 

"Well you eat it," Lena explained, emptying the rest of her package into her mouth, "You open your mouth, and just…pour them in. Then the key is to take a big gulp of soda."

"Soda? But why?" Chelsea asked, carefully ripping open the pink and black package, "You know what, you can have mine. I'll pass."

"Oh no you don't," Lena shoved the package back at her, "You have too! You want to be a normal American teenager? Then shovel that candy in your face, Chels, because every American kid has done this at least once."

"Fine!" Chelsea cried, as she tipped back her head and poured the tiny bits of candy in her mouth. As soon as they hit her tongue, they began to pop, creating a strange feeling after she closed her lips.

"See? Isn't it awesome?" Lena smiled, as she shoved a soda in her cousin's direction, "Now drink some soda before they stop popping." Reluctantly, Chelsea grabbed the soda, and took a generous drink. A cringe came across her face as she felt the candy continue to pop on it's way down her throat.

"That's crazy," Chelsea laughed, "Disgusting, but totally wicked."

"Yeah, supposedly, drinking coke with Pop-rocks is supposed to kill you," Lena mentioned. Chelsea eyes grew as big as saucers and she set the candy down. "I said supposedly. No one has ever actually died from it…except Craig."

"Craig? Who's that? Are you serious?" Chelsea stood up and tried to make herself heave into trash can. Lena grabbed her and sat her back down, a sly smile on her face.

"I was kidding," She snickered, taking a sip of her soda, "Lighten up."

"Your evil," Chelsea shook her head, grabbing a handful of pop rocks and pelting Lena with them.

"You did not just do that," Lena narrowed her eyes and grabbed a pillow off of the couch, "Your about to get your ass handed to you!"

"Bring it on, Cohen!" Chelsea yelled arming herself with a pillow. Both girls let out a battle cry and ran at each other, smacking each other with pillows. Within seconds it turned into an all out war, hair pulling, scratching, kicking, and even biting.

"Very mature," Summer laughed passing the two girls, "Lena, if you can pry your nails out of Chelsea's arm for just moment, there's someone on the phone for you."

"Really?" Lena squeaked, standing up right as she composed herself, "Who?"

"I don't know, it's a boy though," Summer grinned handing her the cordless.

"Ohhh a boy!" Livvy sang, skipping through the living room in her tutu, "I bet Lena's going to get cooties!"

"Oh no, not cooties!" Summer laughed, tickling Livvy. Lena rolled her eyes at her little sister's squeals, as she made her way out to the balcony dragging Chelsea along with her.

"Hello?" Lena spoke into the phone after she closed the door behind her, "Oh Hey, what's going on?"

"Who is it?" Chelsea whispered with a raised eyebrow. Lena just waved her off as she moved further out onto the balcony.

"Tonight? What time?" A huge smile had spread across her face, "Yeah, I'll be there. Later." With a giggle of delight, she clicked off the phone and did a ballet twirl towards Chelsea.

"C'mon, who was it??" Chelsea demanded, grabbing her by the arms.

"Chase Winston," Lena replied, "Who just so happens to be the hottest guy in the senior class. The senior class, Chelsea, the senior class!"

"Wow, so what did he want?" Chelsea inquired, letting her go, "Did he ask you out?"

"Kind of," Lena responded, biting her lip, "He asked me to go with him to this party tonight."

"Oh," Chelsea sighed, moving towards the door, "I thought we had plans."

"Man, I totally forgot," Lena gave her an apologetic look, "I'll call and cancel. I mean, it's just some little party."

"No, Lena, don't do that," Chelsea shook her head, stealing the phone from her second cousin's palm. "The most popular guy in school asked you out, and you are going to go no matter what."

"I'm not going to leave you here," Lena stated, "You could come with!"

"I don't know," Chelsea whined, kicking at a leaf with her shoe, "I don't want to ruin it for you. I'll be fine, I'll just hang out with Marissa and Ryan and the kids."

"No Chels, your going to come along," Lena put her foot down, "It will only be a couple hours anyways. We'll be out of there by 9, and we can go to a late movie or something."

"Okay, I'll go," Chelsea gave in, "But only because I've never been to a New York party before."

"Great, you'll love it," Lena promised, dragging her into the apartment, "And we have to get ready."

* * *

"Where are you two going?" Seth asked as Chelsea and Lena crept towards the door. Both we're made up especially nicely, and we're wearing skimpy ensembles. 

"Movies," Lena answered nonchalantly, as she fastened one of her black strappy heels.

"Not dressed like that your not," He told her firmly, referring to her short red corduroy skirt and spaghetti strapped top.

"But Dad, it's just the movies," Lena complained, putting her hands on her hips. Summer looked up, turning her attention away from the TV show she and Seth had been watching.

"No buts, Lee, go change," Seth instructed.

"Aw, Seth, don't be such a stick in the mud," Summer shouted with an annoyed tone, "Go ahead guys, have fun, and if you get trashed, remember to take a cab."

"Thanks Summer!" Lena grinned grabbing her clutch off the counter, "See you later guys." Without waiting another second Lena flew out the door, Chelsea following quickly behind her.

"What was that?" Seth cried, looking at Summer, "You didn't respect my authority."

"Whatever Cartman," Summer rested her head on his chest, "Like I said, lighten up. If you are too strict, she'll just want to rebel even more. Believe me, I know. I was a teenage girl not too long ago."

"Your sure about this?" Seth asked raising an eyebrow, "Because I'm going to hold you responsible if Lena ends up on a corner somewhere."

"I'm completely sure," Summer nodded, flipping the channel until she found an old episode of The Valley, "I mean hey, my dad kept trying to keep me from dating you. And look at us now, we're engaged."

"So you're only marrying me in order to stick it to your father?" Seth chuckled, pulling her closer, "That's just great."

"No, I'm marrying you because you make good money," Summer smiled, "And because you're a good kisser."

"You got that right," Seth moved in, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. As she ran her hands through his hair and deepened the kiss, one thought crossed Summer's mind. "When I'm right, I'm right."

* * *

A/N and **STORY SPOILERS**: Thanks for the incredible reviews you guys, I really appreciate them!!! And the constructive criticism was wonderful…you're right, Summer is too chirpy! I can't believe I didn't realize it before. At first, it was because I was trying to show how hard she was trying to make a good impression on the kids. But in some future chapters a problem will arise and Summer will experience the not so fun part of parenting…and there will be a blowout, on more than one account. So just hang tight, and try to stomach her chirpiness for now, and I promise the good 'ole fashioned Summer will show herself soon. Addressing another issue- I realize I jump around a lot when it comes to the point-of-view. It's really annoying, and confusing, I know, and I try to make it clear whose POV each part is in. If you wondering why I don't just do the entire story in one POV here's the reason: Most of all I can cope with Lena's character, I'm her age, and am obviously, using events from my life for inspiration. So it's extremely easy for me to write things in her POV, and really do her character justice. Lastly, for all you RM fans, I have a storyline for them all figured out, and they will get some more face time soon. Look for chapter 9- that will be the beginning of some RM issues. By issues, I don't mean to scare you, just take my word and stick with the story. NOW REVIEW! I beg of you! 

Lots of Holiday Love,

**Stephanie**


	7. All You Can Ever Learn Is What You Alrea...

"So, the guest list," Summer walked into the kitchen holding up a yellow legal pad with a list of names, "We've got to send out invitations by next week, so we've got to figure this out."

"Um…how about immediate family only," Seth suggested over his bowl of Lucky Charms. Livvy sat on the stool next to him with her own bowl of sugary cereal.

"You know we can't do that," Summer whined, "We agreed on a Newport wedding…which means a giant guest list."

"Is it to late to change our minds?" Seth laughed, glancing over the list, "Oh god…Julie Cooper? No. Especially not if Aunt Hailey is invited. And Holly? How did she make the list?"

"Julie is married to your grandfather Seth, we can't not invite her," Summer explained, looking at a few of the names, "And Holly happens to be a client of mine, as well as half of the other people on my side of the list."

"Why? What about your family and what not?" Seth inquired, stealing the list back.

"God, I don't even want to think about my family," Summer wrinkled her nose, "I wouldn't invite any of them if I didn't have to. My dad and the step monster are coming and a few of my cousins, aunts, and uncles. "

"Oh," Seth nodded, "Well, I guess the list is good."

"Is Barkley on the list?" Livvy piped up referring to her stuffed dog, "Because he told me he wants to come too."

"Of course he's on the list!" Summer beamed, "And guess what else? You get to be the flower girl."

"Really?!?" Livvy cried with delight, nearly spilling her bowl of milk, "Yay! I can't wait!" For a moment she grew silent, and then gave them a quizzical look, "What's that?"

"It means you get to carry a basket of flowers and throw them at people," Seth explained, picking Livvy up and twirling her around, "Sound good to you?"

"Yeah! I love throwing things," Livvy laughed, throwing her arms around his neck, "What else do I get to do?"

"Um…well you'll get to see grandma and grandpa," Seth explained, "Since we're going to California."

"Does that mean I get to go swimmin'?" Livvy's eyes lit up as Seth put her down. "I'm going to go get my water wings!" And without another word Livvy ran to her room to start packing…two months early.

"She's odd," Summer laughed, leaning against Seth, "Just like you."

"And cute," Seth smiled, putting an arm around her, "Just like me."

"Hello all," Lena wandered into the kitchen still in her pajamas. Chelsea was right behind her, but fully dressed…in the outfit from the night before.

"How was the movie last night?" Seth questioned as Lena poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"Wonderful," Chelsea answered for her, "We gave it two thumbs up."

"What did you see?" Summer added, setting the list down on the coffee table.

"Spiderman 5," Lena told her, nonchalantly glancing at Chelsea, "But we better get going soon."

"Yeah, I've got a late flight tonight, so I've got to go back to Marissa's and pack," Chelsea informed them, "So you should go get dressed Lee, so we can be off."

"Will do," Lena nodded, taking her glass of juice with her back to her room. Within a few minutes she emerged in a pair of American Eagle jeans and an ACDC tee.

"Okay, we're going," Chelsea announced, "Bye guys." She gave both Seth and Summer a quick hug, before dragging Lena towards the door, "See you at the wedding."

"Bye Chelsea," Seth replied, "And Lena, get back here by 2, we've got to stop by your mom's house to get your stuff."

"You mean she said okay?" Lean gasped, popping her head back in the door.

"Yeah, she's fine with it," Seth confirmed, "Now go, get the girl packed so she's out of our hair."

"Hey! I heard that!" Chelsea yelled from the hall, yanking Lena out of the doorway.

* * *

"So what was up with you last night?" Chelsea questioned as Lena paged through a copy of Rolling Stone on the guest bed at Ryan and Marissa's apartment.

"What do you mean?" Lena raised an eyebrow, looking up at Chelsea who was stuffing a shirt into her bag.

"I mean, you like weren't having any fun," Chelsea explained, "You we're just sitting there, talking to people."

"Yeah, I was talking to people," Lena nodded, a bewildered look on her face, "Who says I wasn't having fun? Just because I wasn't bouncing off the walls and dancing on the tables like you."

"Haha, what can I say?" Chelsea laughed, "I was having a good time."

"Yeah," Lena replied, a little miffed, "A little too much. You went from like zero to 90 in under 5 seconds. What was up with that?"

"Oh, just a little help from a thing called lover's speed," Chelsea held up an aspirin bottle.

"What?" Lena asked, snatching the bottle from her. She unscrewed the cap and looked inside, "Hun, this isn't aspirin."

"Duh," Chelsea stated, stealing the bottle back, "Its ecstasy, dumbass."

"Your kidding me!" Lena exclaimed, "Your on x?"

"Shhh! Let's not tell the whole city!" Chelsea stuck a hand over her mouth, "And I'm not "on it". I take it every once in a while to get myself going."

"Are you really that stupid?" Lena snapped, "That stuff is terrible."

"Lighten up, kid," Chelsea ruffled her hair, "I'm not a coke addict. Ecstasy isn't even addictive. It's just…like a pick me up. Like a vitamin!"

"We learned about it in school," Lena replied folding her arms against her chest, "And I'm telling you Chels, It's no good."

"Oh no! School told you it's bad?" Chelsea gasped in mock horror, "God, I better not do it if school says it's bad!"

"I'm serious," Lena sighed, sitting back down, "But fine, go ahead, destroy your life."

"Lena, do you really think I'm that stupid?" Chelsea responded seriously, "If it we're that bad for me, I really wouldn't be doing it."

"You promise me?" Lena demanded as Chelsea took a spot next to her.

"I promise," Chelsea nodded, "Here, you can even try a few yourself. Then you'll know I'm not kidding."

"I really don't think-," Chelsea cut her off before she could finish and pressed the pills into her hand.

"You ready to go?" Ryan stuck his head in the door. Chelsea hid the bottle behind her back, and smiled politely.

"Yeah," She beamed, "Just a second." After he had left, she turned to Lena, "I've got to go. We're going out for lunch before I leave. But just try them sometime, you'll thank me." Chelsea gave her a quick hug and then left the apartment. Standing alone and confused, Lena stared at the green tablets in her hand, completely unsure of what to do.

* * *

**Anna's POV**

Glancing around the empty room, I felt a pang of misery in my heart. Boxes upon boxes we're loaded up in the back of the Navigator, and I couldn't believe my daughter had collected so much stuff. Where had it all come from? There must have been a thousand boxes- at least 10 boxes of clothes and shoes, and just as many for books and comics. This felt so wrong…only a week ago I had had 4 years to prepare for this moment, not just four days. My daughter, my baby girl, was leaving me. Possibly forever. And all because of one, silly fight. Except it wasn't silly…it was serious and extreme. Bottled emotions had been spilled that night, and now they could never be taken back. Lena hated me…she blamed the downfall of her life on me and me alone. The worst part was that I understood why, and it actually made sense.

"I better get going," Lena sighed, grabbing one last box from her room. I turned slowly, and just stared at Lena. She looked so grown up, so sophisticated. Tall and gorgeous, and smart as a whip. If I had been such a screw up as a mother, how had she turned out this perfect? Her brown eyes were softer than usual, and all I could do was picture her at age four, back when I could do no wrong. What happened to those days?

"Yeah, did you get everything?" I asked, taking my eyes off her so that I wouldn't cry. This was so hard to take.

"Yep," She nodded, shifting her weight slightly, "I'll see you later then."

"Bye Catalina," I said quietly before she began to walk down the stairs. My throat went completely dry as I watched her fade away…and I felt as if I was fading away myself.

* * *

MornirDragon- Thanks for the constructive criticism, I'm really happy you took the time to tell me what I was doing wrong, so that I can make this the best story it can be. But I would like to say that though this story may not seem realistic to you, I do write from life experience, and the experiences of the people I know. I've only lived in one town all my life, so yeah, my idea or reality and life may be different. I'm only writing according to how life is here in The OC…Oak Creek, Wisconsin that is, lol. Yeah, which means I go to OCHS. LOL. Crazy little factoid there. But again, thanks for the reviews everyone, and for reading my little story here. Don't hesitate to email me or IM me with any further thoughts or questions. Hope you had a great holiday!

Happy New Year!

**Stephanie**


	8. Life and Love and Why

A/N: I still have no idea what grade they're supposed to be in right now on The OC. Last year I was pretty sure they were supposed to be juniors, but now I heard that they wanted to keep them in high school as long as possible, so this is actually they're junior year. So the timeline of this story corresponds with the second- that they are juniors this year. If I'm wrong, I'm really sorry. Also, hey all you fellow Wisconsinites! Be proud of your cheese state roots!

* * *

**_Early September, 2006, New York City _**

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you," Anna told him, her voice shaky as well as her hands. Millions of thoughts ran through her head, and she just couldn't bring herself to tell him. Things would never be normal for this child; things would never be normal for them. In fact, it had only been 3 days since they started college. "I'm pregnant."

"That's great Anna," Seth smiled, without looking up from the new issue of Legion. Then his head whipped up as the information set in, "Hold on a second...what did you say?"

"I'm pregnant," She repeated, shifting from leg to leg and trying to quell the nausea that never did go away.

"Wow," He sighed simply, standing up. She could only imagine what was going through his mind, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," She shrugged, as hot tears began to build up in her eyes. Brushing them away, she tried to regain her composure, but when you're pregnant, and emotional, it's not so easy.

"It'll be okay, everything will be okay," She heard him whispering, as he wrapped his arms around her. She sobbed into his chest, both terrified andstrangelycontent at the same time. Maybe he was right, maybe this would work out.

_**December 2006**_

"Aunt Marissa...has a nice ring, don't you think?" Marissa laughed, as she pulled everything and anything pink off the rack and set it in the shopping cart.

"You know, I don't even know if it's a girl, Riss," Anna told her, looking at the contents of the nearly full cart. Nothing but a sea of pink and flowers. Unexpectedly, Anna and Marissa had become close over the months following graduation. Anna figured it was mostly because Summer had spent the summer in Europe and was planning to go to USC rather then NYU like everyone else. Time and space slowly separated the two girls, leaving Marissa to find a new gal pal.

"We both know it has to be a girl," Marissa threw another pink sleeper in the cart.

"Or a flamboyant boy...because I guess he's going to be wearing nothing but pink," Anna said glaring at the pink, "Poor thing."

"Oh don't worry," Marissa responded, now heading towards the baby furniture, "So, about your baby shower..."

"Please, don't throw me one," Anna pleaded, "We've got everything we're going to need, so just don't."

"Come on Anna," She sighed, "I'm throwing one whether you want it or not."

"Alright," She gave up, while playing with a stroller, "But please, keep the guest list short."

"Girl scout's honor," Marissa flashed a wide grin, holding up two fingers in the signature "girl scout" form.

* * *

**_March 2nd, 2007 _**

"Catalina Kirsten Cohen," Anna smiled down at the newborn baby wrapped in a pink blanket, "Welcome to the world." Catalina merely wrinkled her face, and let out a heavy yawn.

"She's perfect," Seth mused, his arm placed protectively around Anna's shoulder, "Seriously, have you seen a cuter baby?"

"Nope," She replied honestly, "She's got your eyes and your smile." He was right, she had to be the cutest baby anyone had ever seen.

"Poor kid," He laughed as Lena closed her fist around his finger with a death grip, "Well at least she has your hair. Could you imagine this kid running around with a Jew fro?"

"I like your Jew fro," Anna smiled, but then suddenly felt a pang of uncertainty, "What's next?" She hadn't wanted to think about it, but the thought wouldn't go away.

"I don't know," Seth shrugged, "But right about now I feel like the luckiest guy in the world, and I'd like to hold on to that for as long as possible." Just then Marissa burst in, Ryan in tow.

"Oh my god, she's beautiful," Marissa went straight to the baby, "May I?"

"Of course," She reluctantly handed the baby to Marissa as her maternal instincts began to kick in, "Be careful, and don't forget to support her head." Marissa nodded, anxiously taking the baby.

"Hey honey," She cooed, cradling the baby, "I'm your Aunt Marissa, and I'm going to let you do all the fun stuff your parents won't let you get away with."

"Wonderful, you're corrupting her already!" Seth laughed.

"If anyone corrupts her, I'm guessing it will be me," Ryan smiled, receiving questioning looks, "What? I was just kidding!"

**

* * *

**

_August 2007_

"That just seems so mean," Anna couldn't help but laugh.

"No, she likes it!" Seth defended, "See, she's laughing." Seth picked Lena up and sat her on his knee, and sure enough she was laughing and waving her hands. Lena's hair was sticking up and she had two different socks on, so it was obvious Seth had dressed her.

"So what did you do today?" Anna asked, as she went about straightening up the apartment a little. Ryan and Marissa were planning on coming over for dinner, so she didn't want the place to look totally unpresentable, "I mean besides for rolling the baby back and forth across the bed."

"Well, we went to the record store, picked up a few CDs and some coffee, decaf for Lena," Seth explained jokingly, "Then we came back here, and watched The Goonies, followed by 15 minutes of Lena trying to chew off her foot."

"Sounds like fun," Anna grinned, glancing around the apartment. It was small yet cozy, and pretty nice considering it was cheap and in an okay neighborhood in Brooklyn, which was a pretty good find. It had two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, and aliving room, all of which were decorated quite eclectically.

"Guess who!" Marissa yelled, letting herself in without a knock. Ryan followed closely behind her.

"What happened to knocking?" Seth asked, giving Marissa a stern look.

"Oh just give me the baby," Marissa glared, holding her arms out.

"I don't think so," Seth grinned, holding Lena close to him so Marissa couldn't grab her, "I worry about the safety of my child." Lena just smiled around her hand, which she was trying to shove all the way in her mouth.

"If you don't hand over my niece this instant, I'm going to go Julie Cooper all over your ass," Marissa told him, slipping over her coat and handing it to Ryan.

"Okay, you win," Seth replied, gently handing her Lena.

"How's my favorite little niece?" She asked, holding her up before resorting to incoherent baby language.

"Do you think they actually have any idea what any of that means?" Ryan spoke up, raising an eyebrow to Marissa's babble.

"No, probably not," Seth shook his head, "Lena's probably just thinking, "What in the heck is this nutbag saying? Better yet, what has she been smoking?""

"I highly doubt that, Seth," Anna said appearing in the living room, "I'm at least hoping she doesn't already get the concept of drugs."

"You never know," Ryan shrugged, while making goofy faces at the baby. She just giggled while trying to eat Marissa's hair.

"Poor kid probably thinks we're all lunatics," Anna laughed as Seth put his arm around her.

"The sad thing is, we are," Seth chuckled.

* * *

**_November 2007_**

"Look at you!" Kirsten laughed, snapping yet another picture of her only grandchild, "Sandy, look at what she's doing now!" Sandy entered the living room, only to see Lena tip over on her side, a confused look on her face.

"Kirsten, I think she's had enough snapshots for one day," Sandy tried to explain, but Kirsten didn't listen. Sandy walked over and pulled the Santa hat off the baby and picked her up, "Your tired of grandma dressing you up, aren't you?"

"She likes it," Kirsten replied, "She knows that Grandma just wants a cute picture for the Christmas card. Don't you angel?" Lena just gave her a tired look and blinked her eyes.

"What have you done to her?" Seth asked, pretending to be shocked, "Why is she dressed up like an elf?"

"Christmas card picture," Kirsten explained, "Isn't she adorable? This reminds me of your first Christmas card picture. We dressed you up like a penguin."

"And that caused me emotional and psychological scarring!" Seth pointed out. Kirsten shot him a look, and then collected her grandchild from Sandy.

"It did not," Kirsten rolled her eyes, and then went over to Seth, "You loved your little penguin costume." Seth swatted at her as she playfully pinched his cheek.

* * *

_**April 2011**_

The sun, the sand, and the surf- the top three things Summer Roberts adored about Newport Beach. The drama, the pain, and the broken heart- those we're the top three things Summer Roberts wanted to forget. Today, she decided, was a new beginning. From this point on, she'd be a new person. Someone with direction, independence, strength, and faith.

"Here's to the new beginning," Summer sighed to herself, drinking down the last of her Diet Pepsi before chucking the can into the trash. Giving the ocean one last glance, she turned and walked away from the pier. As she made her way towards her car, she realized that this really might be the last time she'd see Newport for a while. Instead of getting into the car, she perched herself on the hood, and studied the town around her. It felt so weird to be leaving Orange County, but on the inside, she knew she wasn't really "there" as it was. Summer took a deep breath and expelled any negative thoughts from her mind, and concentrated on positive things. The Crab Shack caught her eye and brought a smile to her face. So many of her High School days had involved that old place, and it was one of the only hangouts that had survived. On a sudden whim she grabbed her purse and headed in the direction of the establishment. Moving as fast as her heels could carry her, she ran towards the restaurant with a wide grin.

"'Scuse me," A tiny voice shouted from behind her, accompanied by a light tug on her long skirt. Summer looked down to see a 4-year-old girl with a curly dark blonde ponytail and a powder blue sundress. "Have you seen Mickey Mouse?"

"Mickey Mouse?" Summer questioned, squatting down so she was level with the girl, "No, I haven't."

"Cuz my Mommy and Daddy told me that I would see him here," She explained, squinting her brown eyes in the hot son. "They said he lives in Ca-la-forn-ya." The girl said the state's name extra carefully, as if she had practiced pronouncing it before.

"Well you are in California," Summer nodded, "But Mickey lives in Anaheim. That's a little less than an hour northeast of here."

"Oh," She sighed, a disappointed look crossed over her face. Summer was just about to ask where her parents where, or if she was lost, when the girl interrupted her. "Daddy! She says Mickey Mouse lives in Ann-heim." She ran past Summer and into the arms of her father. Slowly, Summer turned around to see whom the inquisitive child belonged to.

"Sorry about that," He started to apologize, but then the two saw each other. "Summer?"

"Seth?" Summer questioned, suddenly forgetting how to speak. It had been nearly 5 years since she'd talked to him, much less encountered him in person. "What are you doing here?" Summer said after finally regaining control over her mouth.

"Visiting," Seth answered, a confused, yet intrigued look on his face, "You know, spring vacation. Lena's been dieing to go to Disneyland forever, so we finally made it down here."

"Lena?" Summer inquired, absent-mindedly.

"Me, silly!" Lena spoke up, resting her head on Seth's shoulder. Summer's eyes snapped back to Lena, as she suddenly remembered how she had run into Seth in the first place.

"She's yours? I didn't know you had kids," Summer responded, a little taken aback. She gave Lena a second glance over, and wondered how she had missed it. The girl had Seth's eyes and smile, and was both audacious and effusive, but charming nonetheless. She began to wonder who the mother was, but Lena's blonde hair and delicate features gave it away quickly. This had to be Anna's daughter.

"Yeah," Seth laughed, "Parenting isn't as bad as it sounds, actually. You get your own little person to boss around and torment. I highly recommend having kids."

"Wow," Summer sighed, still trying to take in the fact that Seth and Anna had had a baby, and she had never known. Why hadn't Marissa mentioned it? Well, she knew why Marissa didn't mention it. "I can't believe you're a dad, I mean it was just yesterday that you spent all your free time talking to Captain Oats and playing Magic the Gathering."

"Oh no, I still spend all my time on that," Seth assured her, "What about you? What's happening in the whirlwind life of Summer Roberts?"

"I wouldn't say it's whirlwind," Summer insisted shyly, "Things are going okay. I got my degree in the winter semester this year, and I've been working on my portfolio for the past few months. I'm actually catching a flight to Chicago first thing in the morning."

"Really?" Seth questioned, as Lena slowly nodded off on his shoulder, her eyes finally blinking shut. Maybe "grown up" conversation just wasn't interesting enough for her.

"Yep, I'm moving there for a while," Summer explained, "Probably for a few months or until I can get a job. How's New York? Got a lot of jobs up there?"

"If you want to get into the service industry, yeah," Seth answered truthfully, "I can't complain though. I'm working as a paid intern for a record label until I graduate. But if you're ever there, look me up."

"Definitely," Summer nodded, trying her best not to launch herself on him.

"Well, it was awesome seeing you," Seth replied, "But I better get going."

"Yeah it was nice to see you to," Summer responded. Though it was a bit awkward, Seth enveloped her in a one-arm hug, careful not to wake Lena. Once the two separated, Summer suddenly couldn't bare to see him go. "Take care."

"You too," Seth flashed her one last smile, before turning and walking away. Once the butterflies had finally cleared out of her stomach, Summer began to think. Maybe moving to Chicago wasn't the best idea. Hell, she'd always loved New York City anyways.

* * *

**_May 2011_**

"Pudding, Pudding, Pudding!" Lena ran around the house yelling at the top of her small lungs. It was Uncle Ryan's turn to baby-sit, and so far he wasn't doing a good job. But really, who knew that it was bad to give a 4-year-old chocolate?

"Lena?" He called, having lost site of the toddler, "This is not good. Lena?" Ryan looked around the room, not sure which way she went. A light rustling sound led him to the kitchen. The window was open, but there was no sign of Lena anywhere. Ryan said a silent prayer, hoping she hadn't climbed out the window, or something equally as terrible.

"Lena?" Ryan called again, "Come out now sweetie. Uncle Ryan has a surprise for you. It's a pony!" Still nothing. Taking a deep breath, he continued towards the hall, stopping at her bedroom door. "Lena, you in here?" There was no response, but he did hear the sound of something rubbing against the wall. Kneeling down, Ryan looked under the bed, but the only things he found were stuffed animals and dust bunnies. Suddenly, the sound of a door slamming broke his train of thought. Standing up he realized Lena must have went outside. Hastily, he made his way out the door, looking around the front yard. Just then he heard giggling and the sound of the door shutting behind him. Reaching out, he grabbed the door handle, but Lena locked it from the inside.

"Okay kiddo, enough playing around, you need to let me in," Ryan pleaded, but Lena didn't say anything, or unlock the door. Instead she turned up the TV, and eventually, fell asleep to the sound of cartoons. Nearly an hour later, Ryan saw Anna's car pull up.

"Hey Anna," He smiled weakly and waved, watching as she got out of the car. Anna gave him an awkward look, not sure what to think.

"Hi Ryan," She nodded, "What are you doing out here?"

"Oh…just admiring the houses," Ryan answered, "You know, being a contractor and all, it gives me inspiration."

"That's…great," Anna replied confused, "Where's Lena? Aren't you supposed to be watching her?"

"She's inside…sleeping," Ryan explained, "You wouldn't happen to have your keys on you, would you?"

"Yeah," Anna responded, opening up the front door, "Hey Ryan, why's the door locked?

"Oh I must have accidentally locked it on my way out," Ryan told her nonchalantly, "So how was work?"

"Lena locked you out, didn't she?" Anna laughed as Ryan blushed, "What a smart little girl."

"She didn't lock me out," Ryan stuttered, but Anna already knew the truth, "And even if she did, she shouldn't get complimented for it."

"Save it Ryan, I won't tell," Anna smiled as she walked into the kitchen, but suddenly her expression changed, "Ryan! You gave her chocolate too!?!"

"What was I supposed to do?" Ryan questioned, "She gave me that pouty lip, and then her eyes got all big. I couldn't help it! She used my weakness to her advantage."

* * *

**_July 15th, 2014_**

"Why does he look so pink?" Lena asked, looking into the little blue bassinet, "Are babies supposed to be that pink?"

"You we're just as pink," Seth responded without answering her question, "Maybe even more pink than him."

"Really? I don't believe it," Lena frowned as she put on her "serious" face, "Was I that small too? Because I don't think I could ever has been that small.

"Yes, you we're that small," Anna explained, "Your we're just a tiny burst of pink, and you cried nonstop."

"Did I stink then too? Because he smells weird," Lena announced, and then turned to her aunt and uncle, "Don't you guys think he stinks?"

"No, not at all," Marissa cooed, carefully taking the baby from Anna, "He's got that fresh baby smell."

"Fresh? You're kidding, right?" Lena laughed, sounding much older then 7, "Did I also have such a crinkled up face?"

"You did, Lee-Lee," Ryan nodded, calling her by her nickname, "And you know when your face got the most crinkly? Whenever your dad made a dumb joke."

"So your saying I was crinkly all the time?" Lena smiled, glancing at Seth, "How awful!"

"Don't listen to your uncle, sweetie," Seth instructed, scooping her up in his arms, "Because he's just trying to corrupt you."

"Like she's not already corrupted," Anna rolled her eyes, as she watched Seth hold her upside down, her hair flowing straight down.

"But back to this new brother of mine," She artfully changed the subject, "When will he be able to play with me? Because I was planning on having a protégé, and I think he'd do if he wasn't so pink and wrinkly and weird smelling. So does anyone know when that's going to wear off?"

"What have you guys been teaching her?" Marissa raised an eyebrow as she rocked the blue bundle in her arms. "Hopefully you'll end up normal, Devon."

"Hey! Who says normal is good?" Lena yelled, "Unique is so the new normal!"

"Here we go again," Anna sighed shaking her head at her small daughter.

* * *

A/N: Hey everybody! Thanks for the wonderful reviews as always! I'm so proud of you! It makes me sooo happy when you take the time to just hit that little button and leave me an uplifting message- it does wonders for my inspiration. I hope you enjoyed this chapter of flashbacks. If theirs a specific flashback you'd like to see, that I didn't include, let me know! I love to write flashbacks, so I'd gladly do anything.

Well, keep on sendin those reviews!

Hope your January is kicking ass!

**Stephanie**


	9. Worlds Apart

"I look so incredibly horrible in this," Lena called from the dressing room. The dress was huge and looked more like a tablecloth then a bridesmaid's gown. A pepto pink hue topped off the dress, making it probably the most horrifying piece of clothing since Bjork's swan ensemble.

"Show us!" Marissa demanded as she and Summer looked through a bridal magazine.

"No way!" Lena yelled back, "You couldn't pay me to wear this thing in actual daylight."

"Please," Livvy piped up, running over to the door. She stuck her foot underneath and shook it around, while trying to peak through the slats. "Leeeeena! I wanna see you!"

"Okay, alright, fine," Lena gave up, and reluctantly stepped out of the small room. Both Summer and Marissa gasped, but for different reasons.

"You look…"Summer trailed off, her hand pressed to her heart, "precious! This is the dress, you have to wear it!"

"Ohmygod," Lena whispered, her eyes as wide as saucers, "Aunt Marissa, set her straight! This is the worst dress I have ever come in contact with."

"She's right, Sum, it's a…crime," Marissa stifled a laugh, "Pure and simple."

"Are you blind?" Summer gasped, "It's so freaking cute! You can't tell me that's not gorgeous on her."

"Please, for the love of Versace an I take it off?" Lena pouted, pulling at the dress as it itched her skin.

"Fine, go," Summer gave up, "But if the wedding doesn't go well, it's your fault! You jinxed it by not wearing the perfect dress."

"I can live with that," Lena assured her, as she nearly ran back into the dressing room.

"So…about your dress," Marissa announced, "What are we talking here?"

"I'm not sure," Summer shrugged, glancing around the store, "I just can't decide. Should I buy something traditional? Something simple? Something chic? What? I have no idea."

"Just try everything," Marissa suggested, "When you find the right one, you'll know."

"Sounds fair enough," Summer nodded, moving towards the racks. Slowly she flipped through the dresses, looking at each one with a critical eye. After nearly 10 racks, she still hadn't found one she wanted.

"You didn't find even one you liked?" Marissa asked, as she picked a bridesmaid dress off the rack.

"Nope, not even one," Summer shrugged, jingling her keys in her hand, "I didn't even find any that I thought we're okay. Oh god…Coop, what if I don't find a dress?"

"Summer, you've got tons of time," Marissa reassured her, trying to balance Emily on her hip, "And this is just one store. I mean you could have Vera Wang herself design you the dress of your dreams."

"The thing is, I really don't have a ton of time," Summer pointed out, a grimace on her face, "I've got less than 2 months until the actual event, which means I've got a month at the most to get a dress."

"Everything will be fine," Marissa promised, before holding up the pile of dresses with a free hand, "But as for bridesmaids dresses, those you need to pick soon."

"Oh man," Summer sighed, taking the dresses from her, "I really can't decide. How about this one?" Summer pulled out a yellow taffeta mini-dress, with a belted waist.

"You know…why don't we just go somewhere else for bridesmaid dresses?" Marissa remarked, quickly putting all the dresses back before Summer could pick any more atrocities.

* * *

The midnight sky was a choking black, and the only thing lit was the cigarette in his mouth. Perched on the hood of his car, he glanced at the rest of the neighborhood. Every year it became worse, more and more drug dealers, more and more hookers, less and less families. His family was really the only one left, at least the only one that had even a tiny normalcy left. That was all thanks to his mother though. She worked two jobs and was hardly ever home, unlike the husband she supported. Husband was such a loose term- he didn't do anything for her, didn't care about her. Heck, he'd be surprised if his stepfather cared for anyone but himself. Honestly, he wouldn't mind showing old Carlos what his muscles could do. Taking one last puff on his cigarette, he put it out and flicked it to the side of the road. Before he could get into his beat up pickup truck, he had one last thought. He was alone. All he had left was his mother, and now she was gone. And not gone as in "went out shopping and never came back", gone as in "overdosed on sleeping pills". It was an accident though, or at least that's what he kept telling himself. 

"Sorry to hear about your mom, kid," Parker turned to see an older looking man, obviously offering his condolences.

"Thanks," Parker replied evenly, wondering why people even bothered. What did he care if they were sorry? It didn't change anything.

"She was a great woman," He went on, lighting his own cigarette, "Real classy and smart. Not like most people around here."

"You knew her or something?" Parker asked, half wanting the guy to let him be, but half wanting to hear more.

"Yeah, when she was younger," He explained, "Before you were born. So where you going?"

"Nowhere in particular," Parker shrugged, "As far as I can get before the motor drops out of this piece of junk."

"I hear ya," He laughed, "Mine's not much better. Why aren't you sticking around? Staying with your step dad or whatever."

"I don't really see a point," Parker admitted, "He was my mom's husband, and she's gone now, so what am I supposed to do? He's not my family."

"What about your real dad?" He inquired, taking a long drag. Parker couldn't help but wonder how he knew so much about them.

"He's dead," Parker reluctantly answered.

"Is that what she told you?" He raised an eyebrow slightly, almost amused, "I can't say I'm surprised. She really was adamant about letting him go, huh?"

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Parker questioned, standing straight up.

"Your dad isn't dead, kid," The guy replied slowly, as if Parker wouldn't be able to understand him other wise, "Anything but. He's some big contractor or some shit like that. Has a wife, kids, the whole Brady Bunch set up."

"Who the hell are you?" Parker demanded, getting defensive, "You have no idea what your talking about."

"That's what you think," He went on, "Your dad's name is Ryan Atwood. He lives in New York City. Look him up, you'll see." Dropping his cigarette, he turned and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Parker yelled, jogging after him, "Who are you?"

"Name's Trey," He shouted, "Now get out of here. You've got yourself a destination."

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun! Sorry it took me so long to update. I had to rewrite this **entire** chapter. Plus I've been working on a new side project called "Title and Registration". It's an OTH/OC crossover fic that I'm co-writing with Ali-Chan. It's pretty awesome, so I recommend you guys check it out. You can find a link in either my profile or in the OTH category. Please check it out! I beg you! LOL. Well thanks for all the reviews, I love hearing what you guys have to say! So you keep reviewing, and I'll keep updating. 

God Bless,

**Steph**


	10. Let You Down

"I've been thinkin', Daddy," Livvy announced as she ran up to her father, her Golden Girls lunch box clenched tightly in her fist. Pre-k had just let out and it was obvious Livvy had something imperative on her little mind.

"Do share," Seth replied before picking her up as they walked towards his black Navigator.

"I don't know what to be for Halloween," Livvy cried, as if it was the end of the world, "I wanted to be a princess, but Lena told me that it's too clee-shay. I dunno what that means, but it don't sound good. So then I was thinkin' bout bein' a box."

"A box?" Seth raised an eyebrow, wondering where his four-year-old came up with such an idea, "Livs, why would you want to be a box? What about like…a cat? Or a witch? Or hey you could be Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz or something."

"No," Livvy shook her head as he set her in the backseat, "I really wanna be a box."

"Okay then," He laughed, getting into the car himself, "You can be a box."

"Great!" Livvy giggled, "I'm very eccited about this box idea. It's 'riginal, don't you think?"

* * *

"I'm really sorry," Lena's best friend, Kimberly, sighed as they trudged home. "I mean, like, I didn't know he was going to fall for me. I really can't help it if guys like me, you know?"

"Yeah," Lena rolled her eyes, trying to restrain herself from smacking Kimberly upside the head, "I mean, hey, it's not your fault that you just happen to be easy, right?"

"Exactly," Kimberly nodded, too air-headed to realize she had just been insulted, "It's just hard to be me. I get blamed for so much! So I'm gorgeous and funny and awesome, like I can really do anything about that!"

"Totally," Lena grunted, tightening her grip on her Western Civ book, "Like, people are just so jealous!"

"You understand me so well, Lena, it's like crazy!" Kimberly continued to snap the huge wad of gum in her mouth, "So you didn't really like Chase, did you?"

"No way," Lena shook her head, giving up on the sarcasm. It was just too easy to make fun of Kim, which kind of took the fun out of it. "He wasn't my type."

"Aw, it's okay," She was some how able to pick up on the sorrow behind Lena's voice, "You'll find someone sooner or later. There's gotta be **someone** out there for you, right?"

"Yeah," Lena shrugged, trying to shake away the bad mood she was in.

"He's such a jerk anyways," Kimberly commented, "And I think he shaves his back. I mean, that's weird isn't it?"

"So you're not going to go out with him?" Lena asked with a spark of hope. Sure, it was hard to be rejected by her biggest crush since the 6th grade, but it would be even worse if he really did date her best friend.

"Of course!" Kimberley laughed as if it were the dumbest question ever, "He's Chase Winston and the captain of the baseball team. I mean, how could I pass it up? In fact, we're going out tonight."

"Wonderful," Lena said through clenched teeth, what a friend she was.

"I know," Kimberly giggled, "I know it sounds funky, but like, I think he might be "the one"."

"Wow," Lena picked up her pace as her boot heels clicked angrily against the pavement, "You know what Kim? I just remembered that I've gotta get home right away."

"But I thought we we're going to go to my house," Kimberly whined, "Because I need you to help me find something to wear for my date with Chase."

"Um, no," Lena shook her head violently, "I'm grounded."

"You never get grounded," Kimberly pointed out, trying to blow a bubble with her gum.

"I am now," Lena replied, "So…bye!" Without waiting for Kimberly's response, Lena quickly crossed the street- weaving her way through the gridlock traffic. When she finally reached her building, she practically flew to the elevator, her blood nearly boiling in her veins.

* * *

"Can you help me with my homework?" Devon tapped on Lena's open door, waiting for her response, "Please?"

"No," Lena stated softly, "Go ask Dad or Summer."

"But I have to make a diorama and you're the best at those," Devon explained, "Please Lena?"

"I said no," Lena replied a little more firmly, "Now go away." Devon let out a heavy sigh, and wandered out towards the living room where Seth and Summer we're trying to help Livvy pick a box for her Halloween costume.

"How about this one?" Summer questioned holding up a long, narrow box that a floor lamp had come in.

"No, I want a little box," Livvy explained, pointing at a smaller, more square box that had belonged to a stereo. "That one."

"Sony box it is," Seth replied as he grabbed the box and set it aside.

"Guys?" Devon asked, kicking at one of the boxes that had been rejected, "I need help with this diorama I have to do for English."

"Lena's great with those," Seth reminded him, "Did you ask her?"

"Yeah, but she said no," Devon explained, "I think she's in a bad mood."

"Any idea why?" Summer inquired, collecting the un-used boxes.

"Something to do with a boy," Devon shrugged, "I mean at least that's what I heard her saying while she was on the phone."

"You really need to stop listening to my calls," Lena snapped, as she passed through the kitchen. "And if there's going to be a family meeting about me, at least wait until I'm out of the apartment."

"There was no meeting," Seth explained, cutting some eyeholes into the box, "An impromptu gathering, maybe, but I can promise there was no pre-planned meeting."

"Whatever," Lena just shrugged and sulked back into her room.

"Wow do I miss the days when she hated boys," Seth commented, glancing at Livvy, "Promise me you'll never start liking boys?"

"Ew! Boys are gross," Livvy yelled, before making a gagging noise, "I'm never going to like them. Not ever. Nope, never ever. Not even in a million gazillion years."

"Great, we got it Livvy," Devon stopped her knowing that she could go on forever if they let her.

* * *

"I'm really worried about her, Coop," Summer confessed as the two sat down to a "business" lunch. It was their tradition to take a fancy lunch once a month, and then write it off as a business affair. Sure, it was a little underhanded, but who could resist a free meal at a five-star restaurant?

"She's 14," Marissa didn't even look up from the menu, "I mean, remember us when we were 14? The littlest things seemed like the end of the world. She'll be fine."

"Alright, speak for yourself, Miss Drama Queen," Summer snickered, taking a sip of her sprite, "Seriously though, she seems kind of down and out lately."

"She just started high school," Marissa pointed out, "She's just in that adjustment period. She'll be perfectly fine. Give it time."

"I'll try," Summer sighed, trying to focus on other things, "So did we get the spread?"

"After much discussion and persuasion," Marissa began, a smile pulling at her lips, "Vogue decided to showcase our designs."

"That's great!" A grin broke out on Summer's face as well. Suddenly her cell phone interrupted her. "Just a sec." She pulled it out of her Dior bag, and glanced at the caller ID. It wasn't a familiar number, but it was local.

"Hello?" Summer spoke into the phone.

"Hi, Summer?" It was Lena, sounding a little nervous.

"Lena? You okay?" Summer asked worriedly, "Where are you?"

"School," She replied, her voice coarse, "Do you think you can come pick me up?"

"Yeah, of course," Summer answered quickly, "I'll be right there." Summer hung up the phone and began to stand up.

"What's up?" Marissa asked, her own face concerned, "Was that Lena?"

"Yeah," Summer nodded, throwing on her coat, "I've got to go pick her up. Can I take a rain check?"

"Sure, no problem," Marissa waved her off, "Remember though Sum, give her time."

"Yeah, I know," Summer groaned, giving her best friend one last shaken smile before turning to leave.

Summer parked her car in the school parking lot, surprised by how different the school looked. It was a big brick building, that looked nothing like Harbor. For once in her life, Summer felt oddly thankful for her high school. Because heck, she could have went to a place like this. Grabbing her purse, she made her way inside of the school. Various uniform clad teenagers littered the hall, most of them practically running to make the bell. She followed the signs until she found the main office.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up Catalina Cohen," Summer announced to the receptionist behind the desk.

"You'll have to sign her out," She spoke with a rough Boston accent, "Over there." She pointed Summer to a clipboard to the right of her, which she quickly filled out.

"So um, where is she?" Summer asked, glancing around the room.

"How am I supposed to know?" The woman shrugged, looking at Summer as if she was below her. Summer returned the look, and adjusted her blouse. Just as she was about to give the woman a piece of her mind, Lena appeared in the office with her coat and backpack.

"Sorry, I had to go get my stuff," Lena told her quietly as she looked at her shoes.

"You ready to go?" Summer inquired, pushing her sunglasses to the top of her head.

"Yeah," Lena nodded, leading the way out of the building. Summer grew more and more concerned as she studied Lena. Her skin was paler then usual, and her face seemed so vacant.

"So what's the matter?" Summer questioned once they were in the car. She pulled out of the parking lot, but didn't head for home.

"I just wasn't feeling well," Lena shrugged, "I didn't sleep much last night."

"Oh," Summer responded, "Well I've got to make a quick errand, do you mind?"

"No, it's fine," Lena assured her, "So…thanks by the way. I was going to call Dad but I think he has a meeting today. And I'm still not really talking to my Mom."

"It's okay," Summer smiled at her, "This is the kind of thing I'm here for, you know?" She pulled up to a supermarket and hopped out. "I'll be back in a flash." Ten minutes later she got back into the car with a bag full of goodies.

"What's all that?" Lena asked, peeking into the bag.

"Ice cream, chocolate, nail polish, and three movies that every girl needs to see," Summer answered, handing the bag to Lena, "Sixteen Candles, Pretty Woman, and The Matrix."

"The Matrix, why that?" Lena raised an eyebrow, "I never really considered that chick flick material."

"I dunno, I just always had a think for Keanu."

* * *

Summer's eyes were glued to the TV as she watched the final moment of Sixteen Candles. When the credits finally rolled, she turned to see Lena knocked out completely, her face buried in a throw pillow. Not wanting to wake her, Summer carefully stood up and draped a blanket it over soon-to-be stepdaughter, and then wandered into the kitchen. It was nearly 3:30, which meant Seth would be home soon. It was a Tuesday so Livvy and Devon would be at Anna's, meaning it'd be just the three of them. As soon as she sat down at the kitchen table she remembered that she'd been meaning to clear her voicemail. Reaching behind her, she stuck her hand into the pocket of the coat hung on the chair. She dug around for the cell phone, but didn't feel anything. What she did feel was a couple small pills. That was weird, she didn't remember putting anything like that in her pocket. Pulling out her hand, she stared at the small neon yellow pills. She glanced behind her, inhaling sharply as she realized it was Lena's coat, not hers. So what were these then? The only thing Summer could come up with was ecstasy. But what could she be doing with that?

"Summer?" Lena's groggy voice called from the couch, as she sat up rubbing her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Um, quarter after ," Summer stuttered hastily, as she quickly closed her fist around the pills. Lena got up and made her way into the kitchen, grabbing a Snapple out of the fridge.

"Oh, okay," Lena replied after she'd taken a sip of juice, "Is something wrong?" Summer wasn't sure how to go about this…should she wait and tell Seth? Should she just let it go and trust Lena? Should she confront her now?

"No," Summer shook her head, deciding to wait until she could talk to Seth about it. "Just thinking." Lena gave her a puzzled look, but then glanced at her coat.

"Did you go through my pockets?" Lena demanded as it dawned on her.

"No," Summer replied honestly, "But I did happen to find these." She held out the neon pills, watching as Lena's face soured. It was now or never. "Are they what I think they are?"

"Yeah," Lena shrugged, "So what, I didn't take them."

"Why the hell do you have them then?" Summer asked her firmly.

"Hello! Obviously if they're there, it's because I haven't touched them," Lena pointed out, a sense of victory about her. Summer wasn't going to let her get away that easy.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that," Summer yelled, keeping eye contact with her, "Now tell me where you got these!"

"It's not of your god damn business!" Lena screamed, throwing on her coat, "Your not my mother, okay? So just leave me alone!"

"Oh so I'm your best friend when you're having troubles with your mom," Summer began angrily, "But as soon as you get yourself into trouble, I'm back to being your enemy?"

"I didn't do it!" Lena cried, tears welling in her eyes, "I swear to God, Summer! I didn't do it! I didn't even want them! Please just believe me!" Seeing Lena's face at that very moment told her everything. She wasn't lying. Lena swiped at the tears in her brown eyes. "Please." Not saying another word, Summer hugged the girl fiercely, no longer able to that she wasn't Lena's real mother.

"Did I miss something?" Seth asked from the doorway, a shocked look on his face.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! I don't know if anyone really understood what was going on in the last chapter. Parker is Theresa and Ryan's child (which she is technically still pregnant with on the show, as far as we know). I didn't put any Parker into this chapter simply because the Lena/Summer parts ended up dominating the chapter. Next chapter I will continue the Parker story line. 


	11. Some Say

Seth walked into the kitchen, finding the strangest site before him. His daughter and his fiancé were hugging and sharing what looked like a memorable moment. Could it be? He wiped his eyes, but they were still there. But didn't Lena despise Summer with a fury? And wasn't Summer far from the maternal type?

"Did I miss something?" Seth spoke up with puzzlement. Both of their heads snapped up, surprised by his presence.

"No," Lena replied quickly, "Summer just helped me study for a test the other day, and I got an A+ so you know, Wooo!" Summer hadn't expected Lena to tell the truth, but she understood why. Lena had a close relationship with Seth, and Summer knew that she didn't want to let him down.

"Yeah," Summer said, squeezing Lena comically before letting her go, "I guess she gets her brains from me now." It felt wrong for lying to her fiancé about his own daughter, if anyone had the right to know what was going on, it was him. But this was Lena's ordeal, and Summer figured it'd have to be up to her to tell him.

"Oh, I was scared for a minute there," Seth laughed, taking off his jacket before giving both of them a kiss on the forehead. "I though hell froze over or something."

"Nope, everything is normal as ever," Lena shrugged while sitting down at the kitchen table. "How was work? Sign any new bands?"

"No, today was pretty slow," Seth told her, still a bit suspicious, "But you know, tonight your going to your mom's house."

"What? Why?" Lena cried, her face sour.

"We have to meet with the wedding planner," Summer explained as she went about straightening up the kitchen. "Plus, don't you have dance class anyways?"

"Yeah," She looked down at her toes, not even wanting to think about ballet. The last few weeks had been tough, and she really hadn't spent any time on improving herself. Glancing at the clock, she got up and began towards her room, "I better get ready then."

* * *

Marissa stepped into her home, leaving her coat and bag in the living room before going straight into her daughter's bedroom. As she walked into the pink room, she watched her husband tucking the small child in, having just read her a bedtime story.

"Hey angel," Marissa kissed Emily's forehead, stroking her blonde curls out of her face. She then turned to her husband, a wide grin on her face. It was still hard for her to believe how perfect her life had turned out; it couldn't be any better. "How was your day?"

"Alright," Ryan told her, leading her out of Emily's room. "Nothing too exciting, just work as usual. You?"

"Same," Marissa replied as they moved into the kitchen, "Oh, I almost forgot…we got the Vogue spread."

"That's great!" Ryan exclaimed, pulling her into his arms. He kissed her quickly yet passionately, "I knew it would work out." Marissa smiled as she savored the kiss, sorry when it ended. She looked down at the table next to her at a stack of mail, remembering she was awaiting a letter from her father and Hailey. Picking up the stack, she looked through it, not finding anything special. Then she got to the last letter.

"Ryan, whose this from?" Marissa raised an eyebrow at her husband, as she read the return address. "Chino?"

"What?" Ryan asked, snatching the letter from her. He hadn't heard anything from anyone in Chino in the longest time, and there was really no reason that he would. Without a pause, he ripped open the envelope and read the letter inside. "It's from Theresa's mother……Theresa died last month." The letter slipped from his hands, falling to the floor silently.

* * *

"So this is New York," It was just past 7pm, and the November sun had already set. The city was bustling as usual. Everything was so different from home, but that's what he wanted. Change. Change was always a good thing, right? Tired of the busy traffic on the main roads, he turned off onto a side road, hoping to find his way to a cheap motel. He had some money, but not much. Various businesses covered the street, but what caught his eye was a lone girl standing on the sidewalk. She was relatively tall- maybe 5 foot 7, with a slender build and a frown plastered to her face. Clad in warm up pants and a thin jacket, she shivered in the night air, her eyes searching the street. There was something about her…something different and exciting and frightening all rolled into one. But the exciting aspect won him over and he decided he had to stop.

Lena gazed at the street in front of her. Ballet hadn't gone well, her teacher was being a real bitch as usual. This time she just didn't put up with it; she left instead. She didn't feel like calling her parents, they would want to know what happened, so she decided to just wait outside until they came to pick her up at the usual time. An unattractive, sky blue, 1990 Chevrolet pulled up, stopping strangely close to her. She wasn't quite sure what to think or do- should she walk away?

Parker suddenly felt nervous, but didn't really know why. He slowly leaned over and rolled down the passenger window, watching as she backed up a little bit.

"Hey, I was just wondering if you could recommend an okay motel?" He asked with a polite grin. As Lena studied him she suddenly didn't feel so shy.

"I think there's a Motel 6 that's pretty cheap, but its in Jersey," Lena grinned as she leaned on the passenger door. "Your not from around here, huh?"

"How could you tell?" Parker laughed, returning the smile, "But yeah, I'm from California."

"Interesting," Lena raised an eyebrow, admiring his baby blue eyes and brown shaggy hair. "So that Motel 6? You want directions?"

"Yeah, that'd be great," He nodded, pulling a pad of paper out of his glove compartment. Before he could look for a pen, she was opening the passenger door and climbing in.

"Don't bother," Lena shrugged, tugging the paper out of his hand, "I've got some time to kill, I'll show you myself."

* * *

"So Theresa is dead?" Summer questioned Seth as they walked through the grocery store together. A red plastic basket hung from her arm while her other supported a Luis Vuitton clutch.

"That's what Ryan said," Seth replied evenly, "It was strange, he just seems quiet about the whole thing."

"Well Ryan's never been the talkative type," Summer sighed, putting a couple bottle of Fiji into the basket, "He probably just needs time to process it."

"Yeah that's probably it," Seth nodded, following her down row after row, "So what was that thing with Lena about?" Summer stopped in her tracks suddenly, wincing at the question. She still hadn't decided how to tell him or if she should. It was obvious that he should know, but at the same time she didn't want to lose Lena's trust.

"Oh it was nothing," Summer waved the question off as she approached the cash register, "Don't worry about it, it was just girl stuff."

"I just find it slightly odd that Lena went from hating you to loving you in like ten seconds flat," Seth mused, glancing at the rack of magazines and tabloids. "That's just not Lena."

"Yeah, I guess," Summer shrugged, grabbing Seth's wallet from his pocket, "All I can say is don't worry about it, alright? It's covered."

"Okay, if you say so," Seth smiled, putting an arm around his future wife as they walked out of the store.

* * *

"So I guess this is it," Lena threw open the door to the motel room. It was tiny with a queen sized bed and small TV. There wasn't much else but a bathroom and a dresser, and the wallpapered walls weren't the easiest to look at.

"Home sweet home, huh?" Parker laughed, throwing his duffel bag on the bed. The ride hadn't been too long, and they hadn't really talked much. Just about current event type things, like what kind of music they liked and what movies they wanted to see. Nothing too personal.

"So why are you in New York anyways?" She asked, with a soft look, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. It was really the first personal question she had asked. He wasn't sure how to respond, should he tell her the truth? Maybe she could help.

"I'm looking for my father," Parker told her with a sigh, "My mom died a few weeks ago, and I don't have a lot of family back home. So I figured I'd come looking for this guy, see what he's like. I'm not all that invested in it, I'm not looking for a happy family or anything. Just want to meet the guy."

"You've never even met him?" Lena inquired sympathetically. She couldn't imagine growing up without a father. She'd been so lucky to have a great dad who understood her…most of the time.

"Nope, didn't even know his name until recently," Parker admitted, instantly sorry he did. He really didn't want this girl's sympathy, but the apologetic smile on her face did make his stomach do flip-flops.

"Well just know that you've got a friend here in New York," Lena gave him a slight smile, happy for how random life could turn out.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long space in between updates. I'd lie and say I've been busy with school but I've actually discovered junior boys who have cars and can drive me wherever I please. LOL. So I haven't been home as much and haven't had a chance to update. But finally, here is a nice little chapter. Hope you like it, and don't forget to review!

Love Always, Stephanie


	12. The Sharp Hint of New Tears

**The Sharp Hint of New Tears**

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own The O.C.

**A/N**: So yes, I am aware that I haven't updated this in well...forever. But I was reading it the other day, and I just felt like I was committing a crime by not updating it. I'm not quite sure what direction I want to take this in from here on out, since I've really gone off track with this story. If you have any ideas, I'd be glad to hear them!

* * *

Lena waited for Parker to drive off, before opening up the door to her house. It wasn't too late, and she figured her mom wouldn't even know the difference. As soon as she walked in the door she heard the sound of Dev and Livvy fighting, and her mom trying to sort it out. Slipping past the argument, she went up the stairs and into her room. For one reason or another she was surprised that it was empty, as if moving all her things out wouldn't have changed it at all. It had been the room she'd lived in for almost 6 years of her life, so it was odd to see 4 plain violet walls.

"Lee?" There was a knock at the door, and Lena instantly turned to see her mother.

"Oh, hey," She smiled, realizing this was one of the first times they'd talked since she'd moved out.

"How was dance?" Anna asked, feeling like an outsider to her daughter's life. It was one of the worst feelings in the world.

"It was good," Lena replied, plastering on a fake smile as she sat on the floor. Even though she wasn't on good terms with her mom, it didn't seem right to lie. "I need to work on it a lot though, I'm not as good as I used to be."

"There's something I need to talk to you about it," Anna hadn't meant to blurt it out like that, but it was too late.

"Yeah?" Lena asked, a worried look crossing over her face. "What is it?" Anna walked over and sat on the floor, in front of Lena.

"Now, I haven't known about this for very long, and I wasn't really ready to tell you until now," Anna rambled on, not really able to get to the point.

"Mom?" Lena questioned, trying to get her to focus on the news at hand.

"Lena," Anna stated, taking her daughter's hands in hers, "I'm sick."

"Sick like how?" Lena furrowed her eyebrows, "Like the flu? Or…"

"I have cancer," Anna told her, not wanting it to be a guessing game. Lena's mouth dropped open, and her eyes clouded over with tears. It was obvious that this news had come as more than a surprise to her, which was expected. She felt as if someone had kicked her in the stomach and left her gasping for air.

"What?" Lena finally breathed, her face becoming pale, "Your lying…this is a joke, right?"

"No, sweetie," Anna shook her head, trying not to cry herself. Obviously Lena hadn't been able to hold back her tears, because they were falling freely down her face. Anna pulled Lena to her, stroking the back of her hair as she tried to calm her down. By now Lena was sobbing uncontrollably, her face pressed to her mother's shoulder as she tried to understand what she'd just been told.

* * *

Sunlight shone through the white curtains, coaxing Summer to open her eyes. She could hear Seth's steady breathing next to her, and for once, there was no sound of children fighting, or Lena's music blaring. Rolling over, she rested her head on Seth's chest, not wanting to go back to sleep, but not wanting to get out of bed either. Then she remembered her plans for the day, including getting the invitations ready to be sent, and meeting with the caterer. 

"Morning," She whispered into her fiancé's ear, before kissing his cheek, "Time to get up."

"Need…sleep," Seth groaned, swatting her away.

"Nope," Summer laughed, poking him in the arm, "If we're going to get married in a month, there's no time to sleep. As soon as we tie the knot, we've got an eternity together to sleep, or…" She stopped and kissed his lips, hoping it'd give him an incentive to wake up. He kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her as he did so.

"I'm still not getting up," He replied, his eyes still squeezed shut.

"Well I am," Summer shot back, escaping from his arms, "So you can just lay here all by yourself."

"Okay, fine," Seth rolled over, "I can deal with that."

"Hey!" Summer whined, getting up and moving towards the other side of the bed. She grabbed Seth by the arm, and attempted to yank him out of bed. "C'mon, we can't be late." Finally he resentfully got up trying his hardest not to crawl back into bed.

"There, happy?" Seth asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Very," She smiled, planting a warm kiss on his lips, "But, I'd be even happier if we made it to the meeting on time."

* * *

"Daddy?" Grayson looked up at his father, a melting ice cream cone clutched in his hand. 

"Yeah?" Ryan asked, turning to see two blue eyes exactly like his staring back. Reaching out, he swiped at the dripping ice cream with a napkin, getting it before it could stain Grayson's jean jacket.

"I miss Mommy," Grayson sighed, looking down at his Nike's. His ice cream wasn't quite holding his attention anymore, and instead he'd become fascinated with a weed growing out of a crack in the sidewalk.

"What do you mean?" Ryan raised an eyebrow, as he bounced Emily on his knee. She was gnawing on the hood string of her pink jacket, while looking at her older brother out of the corner of her eye. "You saw Mommy this morning."

"She used to play with me lots," Grayson explained, looking back up, "We used to watch cartoons, and run errands, and do lots of stuff. But now she's always workin'." Ryan frowned, knowing what Grayson meant. Marissa had been a lot busier with work since her clothing line had taken off, and she wasn't around as much as she used to be.

"I know kiddo," Ryan ruffled his son's sandy blonde hair, feeling sorry for him. "But it's almost wintertime, she'll be home more." Things usually slowed down after the winter line was out, which was what Marissa was working on launching at the moment.

"Like before?" Grayson asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Just like before," Ryan promised, but felt bad about doing so. He was pretty sure his wife would be around more, but he wasn't positive. There was nothing worse then breaking a promise to your kid.

* * *

It was after midnight…later than that; it was quarter after one in the morning. Which would make it a good 2 hours and 15…now 16 minutes after her curfew. This, in turn, meant Lena was in beyond deep trouble. Sulking down the sidewalk in front of their building, tens of thousands of thoughts entered her head. What was going to happen to their family? Learning that her mother had a life threatening illness, well that wasn't something she could fathom, it was really a hit below the belt. First the divorce, and now this? Her life was falling apart…their family didn't even exist anymore. 

Coping used to be Lena's strong point, but she was beyond hope, beyond faith. Finishing off the hotel sized bottle of Grey Goose in her hand, she dropped it to the ground, watching it smash into thousands of pieces. The taste stung her lips, and though the burning sensation in her throat didn't take the pain away, it at least numbed things a bit. At least it clouded things, made the intensity of her feelings that much easier to handle. Her cell phone buzzed in her pants pocket, and just like the past thirteen calls, she ignored it, knowing it was one of her parents. She knew she was in for it, as soon as she got home it'd be the end of her social life. There'd be a lecture and a punishment but at this point, getting yelled at seemed like a silly thing to worry about.

Nodding to the doorman, Lena finally reached the building, heading straight towards the elevator. She contemplated taking the stairs, just to put some more time between her and her fate, but she figured she might as well bite the bullet. Riding the elevator upwards, she passed each floor, her eyes barely open. Part of her just wanted to sink to the floor and go to sleep, worry about the conflicts in the morning. But before she could, the familiar sound of the elevator doors opening hit her ears, forcing her to collect herself and continue home. Dragging her Converse clad feet the entire way, she slid her key into the lock, twisting the handle slowly before entering the brightly lit apartment. Two sets of eyes were on her as soon as she entered, but she avoided looking back at them. Closing the door nonchalantly, she slipped off her coat and set her keys on the counter, before heading for the fridge.

"So do you have an explanation?" Her dad was the first to speak, a stern look playing on his face. Summer sat beside him at the kitchen table, hiding her face behind a coffee cup.

"An explanation for what?" Lena asked, raising an eyebrow. She knew she was playing with fire, but at this point she couldn't care less.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Lena!" Seth's voice became louder, as he stood up, "It's two in the morning, where have you been? We've been calling you all night."

"I was out," She shrugged back before taking a long drink of the water she had retrieved from the fridge. Her eyes were cold and blank, nothing like they usually were. "Big deal."

"What's gotten into you? Since when do you act this way?" He questioned, moving towards her. Even from a few steps away, he could scent the alcohol on her, which truly frightened him. She had always been a good kid, straightedge, on the right path, but lately…lately she had changed. And this wasn't something he was prepared to deal with. "Have you been drinking?"

"No father, I was at the library, doing research," Lena replied, in a mock perky tone, "And then I went to confession, you know, just my usual activities." Rolling her eyes she pushed passed him, walking towards her room.

"Catalina Kirsten Cohen, you take one more step and you're grounded until you're 30," Seth told her, folding his arms against his chest. Punishing wasn't his best suit, since usually the kids didn't really do anything to deserve it. Usually Anna was the "enforcer", the one who cracked down on Lena especially.

"Ohhh no! You've got me shaking dad," Lena spat, turning around. "Go ahead, ground me, it won't change anything. It won't change the fact that you don't give a damn about anyone but Summer!" As soon as the words left her lips, Summer tensed up, knowing that she didn't want to be involved in this conversation, if you could even call it that. She didn't have a choice though, soon enough this would be her family too, and she'd have to get used to parenting.

"You know that's not true," Seth sighed, taking a deep breath, "What is this about anyways? C'mon Lena, we used to talk, you used to tell me everything."

"Yeah, well this isn't even about me," Lena cried, getting more worked up by the minute. Right now all she wanted to do was leave, take herself out of this vulnerable situation. She was hurt, confused, angry, and a million other things, and right now, dealing was the last thing she wanted to do. "Do you even realize what's going on? Have you taken a second to pay attention to anyone else?" Tears were beginning to well up in her eyes, obstructing her vision. It felt like she was crying almost daily lately, and frankly, she was sick and tired of it. "Mom has cancer! She could fucking die at any moment, and do you care? No!"

Both Seth and Summer's eyes fell to the floor, neither of them able to grasp what Lena had just said. Lena wasn't done though, she was beyond angry, and it was about time she got these things out of her system.

"Now do you get it?" She sighed, tears falling openly now, as she choked on her breath. "Because I don't. I just…I don't understand." Back to the wall, Lena sunk to the floor, her palms wiping at the tears on her face.

"I'm sorry," Seth finally spoke, his voice soft and sincere as he knelt down next to his eldest daughter, pulling her close. "I'm so sorry Lena." There wasn't much else he could say; he barely could understand the situation himself. Even though he and Anna hadn't been on the best terms the past couple years, he couldn't imagine her not being there. Across the room, Summer sat motionless, her mouth ajar as she watched the scene before her. All she wanted to do was get up and comfort the two, but she knew right now they needed each other, and she didn't quite fit into the equation. It seemed silly that she and Anna had been competing since High School, but now that there was chance that Anna may not be around…well the thought really threw Sum for a loop. But what she did know was that things were going to change from here on out, more than likely for the worse.

* * *

**A/N**: So there, a lengthy, dramatic, emotional chapter for all of you awesome readers! Hopefully I'll get some feedback, and ya'll can help me decide where to go from here! Thanks a ton.

Remember...

**reviews equals updates**


End file.
